The Little Spider
by StarWarsSisters
Summary: Natasha has kept a secret from the other Avengers excluding Clint. A huge secret in fact. She has a sister, but what happens when someone tries to take her sister just to get revenge on Natasha? Will Natasha and the Avengers get to her in time before something bad will happen or will someone have to deal with the consequences? First story of a trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I know, how could I? Having two stories and not updated them a while. I know, I know, I really am working on the others, though I have major writer's block on those stories. **

**This is a different one actually. This story will be a trilogy and this is the first part. The start may be not the greatest or so but I have already planned other stories and therefor you need to know who this OC is. **

**So, hope you guys like it. Leave reviews, give tips. And don't worry, I haven't given up on the other stories yet. Just a warning this is most likely Natasha and the OC. **

**So have fun and enjoy!**

It was another day at Starks Tower. The door opened up and the team walked in each scorched or electrified or beaten up. Tony's suit was smashed up while Bruce's pants were ripped and he had no shirt. Clint's arrow pouch belt was ripped and he was dragging it over the floor and he looked scorched. Thor looked electrocuted and Natasha's hair was a mess as was her suit. Steve's suit was ripped and his shield had scorch marks while looking electrocuted as well.

"Well that was… interesting." Steve said.

"Worst mission ever." Bruce told them as he walked in.

Pepper walked in with a plate but as she saw them she let it fall to the ground causing the plate to break into small pieces. "Oh my god! What happened to you guys?"

"Bruce." Tony answered.

"Thor." Steve and Bruce replied.

"Steve." Thor answered.

Pepper looked at Clint and Natasha and he just smiled. "You don't want to know."

"One word. Tony." Natasha told her.

The girl looked at them confused. "How did this happen? I thought this was a simple mission."

"It was until hell broke loose." Thor answered.

"Excuse me?" Pepper asked picking up the broken plate. Tony sighed as he got out of his suit. "It's easy, no one went as planned."

The others looked at Tony growling. "What the? You're the one that didn't go as planned!" Steve pointed out.

Tony raised his hands in defense. "Is it my fault that Bruce went Hulk on me and smashed me to the ground?"

"Hey! I got electrocuted by Thor. The other guy got mad! It's not my fault! It's Thor's!" Bruce yelled.

"That was not my fault. The captain got in the way of my lightning and electrocuted us all!" Thor growled.

"See? I did nothing!" Tony said smiling to Pepper.

Clint glared at him. "Oh? You almost burned us alive!"

"Hey! Hulk was smashing me around I can't watch where I was flying around!" Tony defended himself.

"Well it didn't look like you were looking around or losing control!" Natasha growled.

Tony smirked. "I can't help it. I probably got distracted by your beauty." He said smiling but Natasha growled. "Tony one more word and your dead."

Tony smiled and also got hit against the head by Pepper.

"Well were you able to capture the enemy?" Pepper asked and they nodded. "Yes he's already being brought to jail."

Clint walked to the couch and sat down trying to repair his arrow pouch sling. "I probably talk for everyone here that this mission should never be talked about ever again."

"Agreed." Everyone said.

Pepper smiled. "Well before you guys came in looking like… that, I was doing some research. I think this is for everyone especially you Natasha."

The assassin looked at her confused. "What is it that I need to know about? Mostly Iron Ass here takes the information."

Tony crossed his arms. "Hey it's Iron MAN not Ass. And I am the smartest one here in the group. I do own and built this place from the ground."

"Whatever."

Pepper sighed. "I think you should know this because it may concern you."

Now she got even more confused. Pepper took a deep breath. "Well it seems that the SRAO has been very active and also attacked civilians and even killed some."

That caught Natasha's full attention. "The SRAO? What's that?" Steve asked.

"The Secret Russian Assassin Organization." Natasha murmured quietly but the others still could hear it. Clint got worried. "What are they doing and where are they?"

Pepper sighed. "Well they've been attacking civilians and from our reports it seems they have killed people but it looks like…"

"Where are they?" Natasha asked with a stronger voice.

Clint went to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Natasha smacked it away. Pepper sighed. "We don't know that is the problem. But don't worry we are trying everything we can."

Natasha nodded. "I'm going to clean up." She said and walked away.

The Avengers looked at each other confused. "What was that about?" Steve asked.

"It seems that lady Natasha knows this organization." Thor stated.

"Well duh, it's Russian and she's from Russia." Tony told him.

Bruce put his hand against his chin. "But there's something more. Does she want revenge on them? Did they do something or what? She does never tell us about her."

"It's not that." Clint said. Tony turned to him. "You know something Robin Hood?"

He nodded. "She has a sister back in Russia."

The others nodded understanding now why she wanted to know where they were. She was probably worried about her sister. But they were shocked she even had a sister!

Tony went to a computer and started to type something. "What are you doing Tony?"

"The SRAO is extremely good in staying in hiding. They are called secret you know? If they have a target they swoop in, kill the target and go back into hiding. No one is able to trace them. But something like this where they kill civilians making a huge news letting people know they were there means they are after something. Or maybe wanting to get the attention of _someone_." He said looking at Clint.

"You think they want Natasha to know?" Steve asked and Bruce nodded. "It's obvious. Whatever Natasha has involved with them they want to let her know that they mean business. But there is one thing." He said turning around.

"Yea?" Clint asked raising an eyebrow.

_"Um sir."_ JARVIS voice rang through the house. Tony groaned being annoyed by him. "Not now JARVIS. First I get smashed by The Guy and then almost get killed because I accidentally may have burnt you two while being flung through the air."

Bruce smiled. "At least you didn't get electrified."

_"Sir this is really important."_ JARVIS said again.

Tony waved him off. "It can wait. And then you tell me our little assassin has a sister? Who do you think I am?"

Clint smirked at him. "Simple you're Iron Ass." Tony growled at him. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's Iron MAN."

JARVIS tried again. _"Sir this is extremely important." _

"STARK!" Nicks angry voice emerged. Everyone flinched and turned around.

Tony smirked. "What's up Cyclops?" Nick frowned. "Why did one of our planes leave the building?"

Tony looked at him confused. "No one took one of your planes."

Nick growled. "Oh then explain to me that." he said pointing to the air.

Everyone turned their heads and indeed you could see one of their planes leave. "Huh... you're right. JARVIS why didn't you tell me?" Tony asked a little angry.

JARVIS sighed. "I did try sir but you simply ignored me. Three times actually I tried to tell you that Agent Romanoff has taken one of the planes."

Everyone was shocked. "WHAT!"

Nick turned to Tony. "What is this supposed to mean Stark? Why did she take one of the planes?" the Avengers looked at each other seeing who would tell him.

Pepper sighed. "I think this is mostly my fault." Tony shook his head as he went to her. "No it's not. If it's anyone's fault then it's Robin Hoods fault."

Clint growled. "How the heck is this my fault?"

"Well you have not told us that lady Natasha has a beloved sister." Thor said simply.

Clint crossed his arms. "Why should I tell you about her personal life? If you guys are interested then ask her yourselves."

Tony laughed. "Are you crazy? She'd kill us."

Clint smirked. "Exactly. Well she would have killed you anyway."

Tony rolled his eyes. "I can't help it that dear Natasha catches my eye." he got hit in the ribs by Pepper with that remark. "Ouch!" Pepper smiled.

"What is going on?" Nick asked again.

Bruce smiled sheepishly. "Well it seems that Natasha is going to Russia." Nick crossed his arms while glaring at the men. "And why is she going to Russia?"

They looked at each and then Tony was shoved in front of Nick. He smiled. "Hey."

Nick waited. "Well?"

Tony laughed nervously. "Well it's funny actually. You're going to laugh about this." Nick raised an eyebrow. Tony smiled. "Well our Natasha found out about the SRAO attacking in public and well we think that may be the reason that she's going to Russia."

Nick frowned. "And this is funny how?"

Tony smiled. "Don't worry it'll come to you soon."

Nick growled. "Do you know what this means?" Steve blinked. "No." Nick shook his head and started to walk around. "You know there was a reason why I didn't tell Agent Romanoff about this."

They were all surprised. "There is?" Steve asked. "What may that reason be?" Thor questioned. Nick frowned at them. "You have no clue at all."

* * *

Before the Avengers even had their terrible mission all the way in Russia a red headed girl was walking down the street heading for a house. She had a bag in her hand and in the other she was already fiddling with her keys.

As she got to the door she felt something strange.

Something was wrong. Or that something was going to go wrong. She carefully put the keys in the keyhole and turned it slowly opening the door. Glancing inside she noticed that the house was empty. Where is Ivan? She wondered. Normally he wouldn't go out and if he did then he would tell her. But he didn't tell her anything.

She stepped inside and looked around. It was all quiet. "Ivan?" she called but there was nothing there. Again she frowned. She walked around the house looking into two rooms but then she saw that the living room light was on.

"Ivan?" she asked again but there was silence again. Maybe he fell asleep. Or maybe something bad was going on. She stepped inside the living room to only gasp at what she saw.

Blood, there was blood everywhere and on the floor lay a blonde man with a knife in his chest. "Ivan!" she yelled and ran to him dropping her bag to the ground. Kneeing down to him she looked at Ivan. "Oh my god! I-Ivan!" she heard a groan and a voice. "L-Lena?" the red haired girl whose name was Lena looked at Ivan. He was still alive! But barely. She had to get him to the hospital.

"R-Run." Lena frowned at him as tears fell to the ground. "W-What? I need to get you to the hospital!"

Ivan shook his head. "N-No L-Lena... you n-need to r-run. T-They're... here." Lena shook her head as she already had her phone in the hand ready to call the ambulance but she was confused as to what he said. "They? Who are they Ivan?"

Ivan coughed up blood and slowly turned to her his eyes half open. "L-Lena... call y-your sister." Lena shook her head again. "No! I need to get to the hospital now!" she saw his eyes closing and she even panicked more.

"No Ivan! Please stay awake! You need to pull through. You promised her that you would protect me! You promised me! Please don't die on me!" Ivan coughed blood up again and looked at Lena with sorrow eyes. "I-I am s-sorry L-Lena. I have... f-failed you." with that his head slumped to the ground with a thud and his eyes closed. Lena shook him tears falling to the ground.

"Ivan! Ivan! No! Please! Ivan!" Lena sat there crying. After a few minutes she grabbed her phone again. "I-I have to call her. I can't handle this."

"Don't worry, she'll find out." Lena snapped her head around but she couldn't see much as something hard hit her head making her fall to the ground blacking out.

**Okay by now you know the OC is Lena, Natasha's sister. This story will most likely be about those two dealing with the past, present and future. Don't worry, the other Avengers will still be in this story. Hope you guys like it.**

**Please review and give your opinions and ideas. I like to hear them! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, second chapter up already. It's great to see that people are reading this though a review here or there would help as well. I know the first chapter was rough but I am trying to cut it smooth. I did write this story a year or two ago when I first started so it won't be that good. **

**So I just hope you'll still like it and enjoy. **

**PS: The Ivan that I wrote in the first chapter is not the Ivan who's the head of the Red Room. This is a completely different Ivan who is just an old pal of Natasha. **

**Se enjoy this chapter**

Natasha sat in the plane she had taken from Stark. She didn't care if she would get into trouble. She didn't care if she was going to be punished. She didn't care if she was not going to be able to participate in future missions. She didn't care if the others would neglect her about this. She didn't care at all.

What she cared was to get to Russia as soon as possible. The news that the SRAO had attacked and killed people angered her. But what struck her was that they had done it in public and she knew that they meant it to get her attention.

_Those bastards_. She thought as she clenched her fists. But then she shook her head. _Need to keep calm_. She told herself. That organization hated her as much as she hated them. They knew her and she knew them. But she got once the overhead and threatened them. But it seems that they have ignored her. Well now they were going to pay for it.

She flew the jet over a small town. Thinking it was a good idea to hide the jet so no one would find it and cause restless actions she hid the plane near the forest. Before she stood up she pushed a button and a voice could be heard. "Cloaking activated."

Natasha stood up and exits the plane. Looking back she made sure the jet was not visible and it wasn't. She wanted to check one small thing before going after those bastards. She walked into the town only to notice that it was mostly empty. She frowned. There were just a few people that were there but when they saw her they immediately went inside.

Natasha didn't care. She was here for only one reason and if anyone would get her in the way she would have to take that person down.

Finally after a few minutes of walking she went to a house. She already felt that something was wrong. Without even knocking she kicked the door open and walked inside. Immediately she smelt the stench of blood.

Frowning she grabbed her gun and loaded it. Slowly she walked around looking into the rooms. But when she reached the living room she stopped. She saw a blonde haired man on the ground with a knife in his chest. He was definitely dead. She lowered her gun and walked to him. Then she sighed. "Ivan."

She had a small pinch of guilt in her heart but it wasn't much. She went to him and knelt down. She noticed that his head was to the side as if he had talked to someone. _Lena_. Then her gaze fell to the knife.

She pulled the blood soaked knife out of the body and looked at it. She frowned. It was the knife of the SRAO. Normally they don't leave any clues behind so they wanted her to know it was them. She stood back up. It was clear that Lena wasn't here. But that wasn't it. She found a note.

Rolling her eyes she grabbed it and read it. _'Dear Black Widow, as you can see we have killed your friend. Wasn't much of a fight anyways. But to just let you know if you haven't figured it out yet, which is hardly possible, we the SRAO have taken your sister. We want to end this. So come to you know where. For the sake of your sister.'_

Immediately she clenched he paper in fury and hatred. "I'm going to kill those bastards." she growled.

"Oh really? So does that mean we can't have a piece of them?" she quickly turned around her gun in hand about to shoot the person but she was shocked as she saw the team standing there. All of them. Tony was the one who spoke.

"What are you guys doing here and how did you find me?" Tony smirked. "Well for the first part we're here to help you. You can't do this alone."

"And why not? I'm a master assassin." she stated lowering her gun. Tony nodded. "Yes but your filled with anger that you probably can't think."

"That's not true." she growled. He smirked. "Oh? So then it was part of the plan that you didn't take out the tracking system out of the plane."

"Crap." Natasha cursed. He was right. She was too concentrated on finding out if her sister was alright or not that she forgot to disable it. What a pathetic move. That would have cost her a mission and maybe her life if it was needed.

"And that explains your second question." Tony said smirking. "Well you can leave. I'm doing this on my own." she said.

Clint shook his head. "Oh no you aren't. This isn't a solo mission. The SRAO is a threat to the whole world too. So if we're able to stop them now then everything would be better." Natasha sighed.

Bruce noticed the dead man on the floor. "Friend?" Natasha sighed but nodded. "He was supposed to protect my sister but it seems they had gotten him first."

From the time Clint knew Natasha he knew she had a sister and she held her dear. The only thing she held dear. So the fact that she was taken means that she will kill anyone that gets in her way. "We'll help you. We're a team after all and we look after each other including you." Clint told her.

She sighed but nodded. "Fine."

"Do you know where they have taken her?" Tony asked and she nodded. "Yes and we're going there Asap. From the look of Ivan it seems that they were here two days ago."

Steve smirked. "Alright then let's get going."

* * *

Lena groaned as she woke up. Her head hurt like hell and she felt something hard in her hair. She grimaced as she remembered the events before. Ivan was dead and then something hit her in the back of her head right before she wanted to call her sister.

She felt for the back of her head and found out that the hardness in her hair was dried blood. Groaning she tried to stand up from the cold steel floor she was on. They probably have thrown her in here and then just left her.

Looking around the room she saw that there was nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not even a chair. She walked over to the door only to notice that there was no knob. She cursed. The door could only be opened from the other side.

She sighed sitting back on the cold floor. Why had this happened? She was a good girl. She never disobeyed orders. She always helped, so why was this happening? She really wanted her sister right now.

"Natasha." She then said realizing what they want from her. She knew she was an assassin. A highly trained one for that. So they probably took her so they can get information out of her. That is probably why she left Ivan with her. That's why she didn't want her to go alone anywhere.

But was it for her sake? Or for her sisters?

She shook her head. She only wanted her to be safe. It was always like that. She knew that Natasha had been taken when she was young. Very young to be exact. She was five or so. But she came back a few years ago.

Natasha had told her everything. How those people wanted to use her to make the ultimate machine out of her. She was sickened when she told her those stories, but the only thing that mattered to her was that she was safe and back. And ever since Natasha protected her with everything. She knew Ivan from a long time ago while she was still 'controlled' as she would put it.

He had promised her he would keep an eye on Lena. He vowed. Natasha didn't really want to leave. Lena could see that but she couldn't stay.

The only thing that she didn't tell her or was allowed to tell her was where she was or for whom she was working. She just hoped it was the good side now. But knowing her sister she would be.

Snapping Lena out of her thoughts the door of the room opened up. Time had passed as she thought of her and her sister. A man walked in with a grin on his face. "It seems you are awake." He said.

Lena wasn't stupid. No she was actually smart. She knew this guy meant business and she knew that what was standing in front of her was not a pleasant ride. "The boss wants to see you now."

"Well you can tell him to kiss my ass." Lena replied to him hissing. The man obviously didn't like it when she talked about his boss like that. No he did not at all. He went to Lena and roughly picked her up. "You are going to listen kid. The only reason that you're still alive is that we need you. So when that part is done you can say goodbye to your pathetic life."

Lena growled. "I will never help you!"

The man smirked at her again. "Oh you will, if you want to or not." Then the man tied her hands together and led her out of the room. It wasn't a far walk. No, they actually just went down the hall and left into a room.

The room was most likely the same as the one before. Nothing surprising. But the only difference was that there was a chair in the middle with a light shining over it. She knew what this meant.

Interrogation.

She can already see how they would make her talk, but she was a stubborn girl and she won't talk easy. The man made her sit down on the chair and tied her against it so she couldn't run away.

Why were they so tight to make sure she had no escape? Was it because her sister was the infamous Black Widow? That was the only reason she could come up with.

At first she sat in the lonely room for what seemed an hour but only was twenty minutes. A different man came in who looked like was the boss. The black hair and blue eyes were shining brightly at her. She frowned.

The man just smiled. "Well hello Lena. Or should I say Elena Romanoff?"

Okay so he knew her full name. So what? Someone could easily check that in a file. This wasn't so terrifying.

The man chuckled as he went to her. "Such a remarkable resemblance. You truly are her sister." Lena watched as the man walked around her. "My name is Alexander and you are probably wondering why you are here."

"Not really. I'm not stupid." She stated glaring at him. Alexander chuckled. "Ah I see you are very smart. That is not a problem, so you know why you are here?" He asked in his thick Russian accent.

Lena nodded at him. "Sure, you want information about my sister." She simply stated.

"Ah, a wise girl you are. Correct. So are you willingly going to tell us everything?" He asked smiling.

"The hell I will! I would never tell you scumbags anything!" She spat.

Alexander frowned. "I see, I guess the stubbornness is in you as well. Fine, we'll just have to do it the hard way."

The hard way? Suddenly she was punched in the face by him and it wasn't soft. It hurt like hell! Alexander smirked at her. "Does it hurt? Well let's see how much you can handle before you talk."

**Hope you guys liked it. Like I said before. This story is already written so it won't take too long to update. I just needed to post this story so I can continue with the others that are better than this one. I promise! So bear with me! **

**But please review. Give any ideas or opinions you have. I like hearing what you have to say!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here's another chapter. This one's a little short but still enjoy.**

"So how did Nick let you guys go after me?" Natasha asked as she sat in the chair flying the plane.

Tony smiled. "Well he wasn't too happy that you took one of his planes and that you went after the SRAO. We wanted to go after you but Cyclops didn't want to let us."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "And you went against orders and followed me?"

"Not exactly." Bruce said firmly. "Tony reminded us that we are not connected directly to S.H.I.E.L.D so we were able to go as the Avengers."

She nodded as she looked in front of the plane. Clint noticed she was worried. Well her sister was taken by the people she most hated. He didn't know much but he knew enough to understand that this was important to her.

"So how are we going to do this anyway? Where is this place anyway?" Steve asked.

Natasha sighed. "It's deep in Russian territory. In the winter you'd die of the cold and snow but lucky for us its summer so no snow for us. But the place is highly guarded by the SRAO. No one can get inside but if you do then you never get out alive."

"But you did right?" Tony asked and she nodded. "I am the only one."

"Well that is not very comfortable." Thor stated.

"Oh come on curly locks. Don't tell me you're scared of some puny humans." Tony said smiling.

"You guys don't have to worry about anything. I'll be the one going in alone and I will come back out with Lena." Natasha told them shocking the others.

"Are you crazy?" Clint asked her. "You're not going in there alone."

"They want me Clint. And they probably do something to Lena if I don't come alone." She snapped at him. "I don't know if you got it yet or not but this is serious. I'm not risking anything. They want me for a reason."

"And you are falling into their trap!" Steve stated.

Natasha sighed. "I know, but there is no other way. I'm going in, kick those bastards' asses and then get Lena."

Clint couldn't take this. Natasha would just barge in and think she can take on the whole SRAO? He shook his head. "We're helping you Natasha if you want to or not. So you'll just have to deal with it."

She tightened her fists, but then relaxed. "Fine, but if anyone gets in my way I will not hesitate to…"

"Kill us we know." Tony said rolling his eyes. "So where is this place? Are we there yet?"

Natasha looked to the ground and saw a few buildings that looked like military. She turned the plane and landed it a few meters away from the place. She got up and headed past them while saying. "We're here."

"Anything we need to know my lady?" Thor asked and Natasha loaded her guns. "Yea, watch your back."

"That's very helpful." Tony remarked as they followed the Widow out of the plane.

Lena hung her head as she was panting hard. She spat out blood that was in her mouth. She was in hell. These idiots really wanted to know about her sister. But she wasn't going to talk. Her face was bloody and swollen with a few cuts on her body.

She felt another punch to her cheek and she spat out blood again. For two days these bastards were beating the hell out of her just to get information about her sister. She could hear the bastard chuckle. "So, are you going to talk now?"

Lena looked up and glared at Alexander. "Go to hell."

Alexander frowned. Lena smirked at him but got another blow against the head. The blood was slowly dripping from her head to the ground. She was out of breath and the pain was killing her. Her head was throbbing and the cuts around her body were stinging.

Alexander roughly yanked her head up so she was looking into his cold blue eyes. He growled. "I'm losing my patience. And when I lose my patience it doesn't get pretty."

"Oh yea? What are you going to do? Talk me to death?" Lena snapped back.

Now he had it. He slapped her hard before looking at the guards. "Cut the ropes."

Lena was confused as the men cut the ropes and pushed her up taking away the chair. She could still stand that was no problem, but she knew something bad was going to come. She looked at Alexander as he smirked. "Are you letting me go or what the hell are you doing?" She asked wiping the blood away from her mouth.

He laughed. "You wish, no we're just taking a step further." Suddenly Lena could hear loud footsteps and the ground slightly rumbled. She frowned at Alexander not knowing what he has planned but her eyes went wide when she saw a man standing there completely in iron. The iron was grey and the helmet was grey like the rest of the suit. Alexander smirked as he saw the fear in the girl's eyes.

"Have fun." He said simply. Lena looked at him confused but suddenly felt a hard punch in her stomach. She fell backwards her breath gone and landed on the hard cold steel floor. Looking up she saw the man in iron heading towards her. She got back to her feet but only got another blow, this time in the face.

The hit was so hard that she flew against the wall. Her breath was yet again knocked out of her. How was she supposed to fight? The guy was covered in iron!

Getting back to her feet she looked up at the ironed man. He was about to send another punch towards her but she was quicker and dodged the attack. Her sister taught her some moves to defend herself if something happened. But she never trained her to battle an ironed man.

How she wished she was here. She dodged another attack that was sent from the man but he quickly knee kicked her and punched her in the chest. She could clearly hear a loud crack when he hit her in the chest and she already had problem to breath.

She was knocked down to the ground pain running through her whole body. She had her eyes closed trying to block the pain but it was just too much.

Alexander walked over to the hurt girl. She was definitely broken physically. Her body was covered in cuts and bruises as was her face and blood was everywhere on her. He had to give her credit. She was a stubborn little girl.

"So, does this make you talk?" He asked her smirking.

Lena opened her eyes as him with a pained face. She spat on his shoes. "Hell no."

The Russian frowned and with all his strength kicked the girl in the chest. She screamed out in pain as she already had a broken rib. But that wasn't enough. He stomped on her arm with a lot of pressure and she screamed out again. The pain was getting to her. It was too much.

He smirked. "Yes scream, scream and maybe your sister might come."

Lena grabbed his foot with her other hand and tried to get him off of her but he just kicked her in the face. At least he was off of her arm. She felt a hand grab her neck and pull her up. Again she looked into the cold blue eyes.

"You are one stubborn girl, but I know you can't handle as much as your sister. So are you smart and tell me everything or…" He tightened his hand around her neck making her gasp.

"Or do you want to suffer more pain?" He said with a sick grin on his face.

Lena could already see black spots surrounding her vision. She was going to black out or even worse, die.

But before anything happened an alarm went off. Alexander smirked at Lena. "Guess your sister is here." He let her drop to the ground and she gasped for air.

Alexander turned to the man in iron. "Get her and make sure she's alive. Got it?" The man nodded and stepped out of the room. Then he looked at the other men. "Make sure she doesn't run off." He told them and walked out of the room.

Lena's vision turned black but before she passed out she could say one thing. "Natasha."

The team of Avengers ran to the building. Natasha looked around the corner to see some guards. She turned back to the others. "Okay, Barton will go in with me to find Lena. I want you guys to make a distraction and take as many guards down as you can. Bruce I want you to be ready as a doctor if something happens."

Bruce nodded. "No problem."

"Are you sure we should be outside and distract them? There are probably more guys in there than outside." Steve told her.

Natasha nodded. "I know but if they hear that outside people are rampaging they will most likely all go out. So Barton and I have fewer guards inside. We'll be sneaking in anyways."

Thor looked at her worried. "Are you sure this is safe my lady?"

"Yes, I know what I'm doing Thor so don't worry. If anything should go bad either Captain America or Iron Ass can come inside and help us."

"It's Iron MAN!" Tony told her.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Clint smirked. "Alright guys, then go ahead and wreck havoc!"

Tony smirked. "Oh we will! Don't worry about that."

**Okay that was it. Please leave your opinions, ideas or if you have a suggestion go ahead. I'll accept anything and will listen to anyone. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright another chapter! enjoy!**

Tony, Thor and Steve ran towards the guards. Tony sent some blasts at the guards while Thor smashed his hammer against their faces as did Steve with his shield. The guards weren't surprised at all. They probably knew they were coming.

The most of them had guns but some had knifes, they were probably the assassins. One assassin charged at Thor but he ducked it and smashed his hammer up against his face. He could hear a crack and he knew his jaw was broken.

A different man shot at Tony but his suit simply bounced them off. He was a little angry and shot at him with the energy.

Suddenly they heard a loud alarm going off. Tony smiled as he landed on the ground next to Thor. "Hope that'll be enough for those two."

"Probably." Thor told them as he smashed his hammer into another man. "Let us just clean this up."

"With pleasure." Tony smirked.

Natasha and Clint sneaked into the building without anyone noticing them. They were all too occupied on the distraction outside. Both of them were walking down a hallway until a man was seen. He saw them and frowned. "HEY!"

But that was all he said as Natasha charged at him while Clint sent an arrow at his chest. Natasha then stabbed him in the heart with a knife. This all happened before he even hit the ground.

Natasha stood up as Clint walked over to her. "Nice job." He told her but she ignored him and kept walking on. He sighed. She really didn't want anything else. She probably wouldn't even care if she got hurt.

They kept heading down the hallway until they came to an intersection. Natasha frowned. "We need to split. I'll go left while you go right." She said.

Clint frowned. "It would probably be best if we stay together Nat."

"If we split up we have a higher chance to find Lena." She stated simply. Clint sighed. He was not being able to talk her into staying together. So he just gave in. "Alright, be careful Nat."

"The ones that should be careful are these bastards." She growled and walked down the left path.

Clint shook his head and headed down the right path with his bow in his hand and an arrow ready.

"Now should I be worried about Natasha or those sorry bastards that have to deal with an angry poisonous spider?" He asked himself as he walked down the path.

He pressed his body against a wall that was in the shadow and watched how guards passed him. He smirked. They didn't even know that there were two highly trained assassins in their building.

Heading down the path again he took an arrow and shot it at a guard that was around the corner. The arrow hit him straight in the chest where his heart was. He fell to the ground dead.

He quickly ran down the hall but he felt a rumble. He stopped trying to figure out what it was but before he could identify it, it was gone. He was worried. _Natasha, be safe._

Pushing that thought aside he kicked open a door while shooting two arrows at two men that turned around. The arrows hit and they fell to the ground. He frowned. _Nothing. _He looked around. "Where could she be?"

"That is an excellent question mister Hawkeye." He turned around to see man with two knives in his hands. He noticed that the two knives looked exactly like the one knife that was in Ivan's body. He frowned. "You're the one who killed Ivan."

He smirked. "Yes, I did kill him. He wasn't much a fight. Well for an assassin not much."

Clint frowned as he grabbed his knife from his pocket. "You are going to pay for that."

The assassin smiled. "Let's see who pays."

Natasha ran down the hall taking down anyone who stood in her way. Not one of the men with guns or the assassins didn't stop her. She was enraged. They were going to pay for taking her sister. They were going to pay dearly.

She turned around a corner only to be greeted by one of the assassins that aimed a knife at her throat. She ducked the knife and kicked at his legs sending him to the ground. Next she shot him in the chest while he was down.

She heard some footsteps behind her and turned around to see men running towards her. "There she is!" One shouted.

They shot at her and Natasha quickly rolled to the side missing the bullets. She then heard the one guy yell at the other one. "Are you crazy!? We need her alive!"

She frowned. They needed her alive for what? Probably beating the hell out of her. He maybe wants to kill her himself. Not a surprise there. But she was going to kill him first.

Quickly she turned around the corner and shot two of the four men down. She then ducked back behind the wall as more bullets were shot.

The two men looked at each other and the one motioned him to move ahead. His eyes went wide but he was shoved. He sighed and brought his gun up as he slowly walked around the corner. Quickly he aimed around the corner but there was nothing. He lowered his gun and looked around. Where was she? She couldn't just disappear in thin air.

But then he felt a cold shiver run down his back. He looked up and his eyes went wide as she saw her in the corner of the ceiling. He screamed as she lunged at him slicing his throat open.

The other man slightly got scared as he heard the scream. He raised his gun shaking. Slowly he walked towards the corner. Turning around the corner he saw nothing except for his dead partner.

Suddenly he felt a cold breath at his neck. "Boo." He quickly turned around wanting to shoot her but she was quicker and slit hit throat open as well but she also stabbed him in the heart. "You bastards are going to pay." She hissed at him as he fell to the ground.

She walked over the bodies and headed further down the path. She reloaded her gun and kept walking until she felt a rumble in the ground. She frowned as it got louder and more heavier. Whatever it was it was heading towards her. She wanted to run down the corridor but something was blocking her way. She looked up and her eyes went wide.

Her hands went to her communicator. "Uh Tony."

"_What's up Tasha?" _Tony's voice came over the communicator.

Natasha ignored that he called her by a nickname so she continued. "Did you maybe give one of your suits to the Russians?"

"_No why?" _He asked confused as to why she would ask that question.

"Because I am looking at one right now." She said looking up at the grey ironed man that was standing in front of her staring her down. He pulled his arm back and sent it right towards her. Natasha quickly dodged it and the man made a huge dent in the ground.

The red haired assassin shot a few rounds at him hoping it would do something, but it was like one of Tony's suit. The bullets bounced off or maybe made a scratch here and there and maybe a small dent, but it didn't go through.

She cursed as he advanced towards her. The man swung his arm but she ducked and rolled forward so she was behind him. Quickly she grabbed her knife and jumped on his back. The man tried to get her off, but Natasha cut some wires at the back of the suit hoping that would at least do something.

Luckily as she cut one wire his right arm sparked and was slightly going out of control. But then he got it back under control. She felt something grab her and noticed it was his left arm and he threw her to the ground.

She gritted her teeth as she hit the ground hard. Now she knew how it felt like when the Hulk smashed Loki to the ground. It hurt. But that wouldn't stop her. Blocking out the pain she got back up dodging another attack in time.

She took a few steps back and looked at the armor. It was like Tony's but it seemed it didn't have weapons, or he didn't use the energy blast on her because they wanted her alive. But then something hit her head.

"Hey Tony, how does your suit hold out explosions?" Natasha asked she ducked another swing from the man.

"_Are you trying to blow up my suit? I'm not going to tell you that!" _

"TONY!" She yelled into the communicator but as she did that she got hit from the man and sent back to the wall. She grunted but got back to her feet.

"_What was that? Are you alright?" _

"I'm fine! I just need to beat your stupid copy of a suit!"

"_They stole one of my suits!" _Tony yelled through the communicator. _"They are so going to pay."_

"Then tell me how it handles explosions!" She yelled at him while ducking another swing. She couldn't dodge all of his attacks and she was slightly getting tired.

She could hear Tony sigh. _"There is one weak spot where you could plant one of your mini bombs. It's at the back of the head where the helmet connects with the body suit. If you destroy that it should then do the trick." _

Natasha nodded. "Alright." She looked up at the ironed man and smirked. He sent another punch at her but she easily dodged it and twirled around him so she was at the back of him again. She slightly laughed. This man may have a suit but he sure had no idea on how to use it.

She grabbed onto his back and planted one of her mini bombs at the back of his helmet where Tony told her. Quickly she took a step back and kicked him so he would fall in front of him.

Diving for the corner she waited for the explosion. The man tried to get the small bomb off of him but he couldn't reach it. The bomb ticked and soon it exploded making the whole building rumble.

Natasha stepped back out as the dust in the air was still there. She couldn't see the man so she smiled. But suddenly she heard a noise. Frowning she saw a light emerging from the dust. Her eyes went wide. "Crap!" The blast was shot out and it hit Natasha straight in the chest sending her through the back wall.

Unfortunately the communicator was still on and Tony could hear the explosion. _"Natasha! Are you alright? Agent Romanoff! NATASHA! WAKE UP LITTLE RUSSIAN ASSASSIN!" _Tony yelled through the communicator.

Natasha groaned as she heard the yelling. Her hand went to the communicator. "Tony…"

"_Natasha! Thank god you're fine! Is everything alright? Clint would have my head." _

Natasha sat up while removing the rubble from herself. "Yea I'm fine, but there is one small problem."

"_What?" _

"You're an asshole." She stated.

She could hear him laugh on the other side of the line. _"Yea, you are definitely fine. What about the copy? Did you destroy him?" _

As he asked that she could hear noise and looked to see that the man was standing in the whole still intact. "No, our boy is still standing tall. I thought you said that would destroy it."

"_It should! That is the only weak spot!" _

"Well thanks, it didn't help."

She got up but the man was one step further. He activated his rockets and flew right at her smashing her through the other wall and into a room. She groaned as she tried to stand up.

"Well if it isn't the Black Widow. It's nice to see you again."

Natasha opened her eyes and growled. "Alexander."

**Uh oh, hehe**

**Well, please review and keep on reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here's another chapter for you guys! Wonder what's going on with Clint in the mean time? Well you'll find out right away! Hope you guys will like it! **

Clint was fighting the assassin in the room. He was actually a pretty good fighter but not good enough because he was already down. Clint smashed his knee in his face and then kicked him in the head making him fall to the ground. The assassin was about to jump up again but he felt a pain in his shoulder. Looking he saw that an arrow was shot in his shoulders.

Looking at Clint he saw him with his bow and another arrow ready. How the hell did he grab his bow so fast?

Clint growled at him. "This is for Ivan and all the innocent people you killed." With that he shot the arrow and it hit him in the chest where his heart was. Clint walked over to him and grabbed one of his knives. He pocketed it in and then headed back out of the room. He had to find Lena and quick.

He ran to another room to see two guards standing in front. Quickly he shot two arrows at them killing them and then he went to the door. He frowned as it was locked. He made his neck crack as he turned it. "Alright, then we'll have to do it the hard way."

First he kicked at the door a few times making it somewhat loose before he took a few steps back and then charging at the door slamming his whole body against it. With luck the door opened up and he stumbled inside. Looking around he saw nothing except for one figure on the ground.

Immediately he ran to the figure and knelt down. It was a red haired girl. It was Lena. He had found her. Putting her into his arms he tried to wake her. "Lena! Lena! Come on, wake up!"

He could see she was beaten up pretty bad. Her face was swollen and bruised. Cuts were there as all over her body. They had beaten her up. Oh they were going to pay.

Suddenly he heard a groan. Looking down he saw her eyes slowly opening. "Lena!" He said.

The girl had her eyes now open and she looked at him confused. "W-Who are you?" She asked.

He smiled. "I'm Clint, or Hawkeye, however you want to call me. Don't you remember me? Never mind, I'm here to get you out of here."

The girl smiled but then a sudden explosion made Clint cover Lena to make sure no rubble would fall on her. The explosion worried him. He went to his communicator. "Agent Romanoff, do you copy?" He waited for a reply but frowned as nothing came.

"Agent Romanoff!" He asked again.

Lena looked at him worried as he called Romanoff. Was he calling her sister?

"Damn it! Natasha! Do you hear me!?" He yelled but still nothing just static. He cursed under his breath, but then changed the communication as he helped Lena up.

"Tony, do you read me?"

"_Loud and clear Robin Hood." _

Cling growled. "How many times do I have to tell you that it's at least Hawkeye!"

"_The same when you call me Iron Ass. It's payback buddy." _

Clint growled. "Oh yea? Ugh, this is not the time for this! Have you heard anything about Natasha?"

"_Oh sexy? Yea!" _

"Tony, don't you dare call her that! She'll have your head you know."

"_What she doesn't know won't kill her." _Clint sighed as he rubbed his face with his hand. "He's signing his own death wish." He looked at Lena. "Come on, I'll carry you. You're in no condition to walk."

"I'm fine." Lena told him. "N-Natasha… t-they are…"

"After her we know." Clint said as he grabbed her up bridal style. "But we need to get you out first. Tony, what do you know about…"

"_Sexy?" _

"For the last time she's going to kill you if you keep saying that."

"_Who cares, but yes I know what is going on." _

"Well? Talk!" Clint yelled in the communicator. Lena slightly flinched.

"_It seems they have a copy of one of my suits and well our little Russian assassin is currently occupied with him." _

Clint grimaced as he walked down the hallway where he came from. "Are you saying that explosion was…"

"_I told her to put one of her mini bombs at the back of the helmet where it connects with the suit. But it seems that failed miserably." _

"And how do you know?" He asked going around another corner.

"_She called me an asshole."_He statedsimply.

Clint slightly smirked. "Of course, because you are one. But hey, how's Bruce?"

"_He kind of Hulked out." _

"What! But we need him. Lena's injured and she needs medical attention immediately." Clint said over the communicator.

"_We'll try and calm him down, but we're really occupied at the moment. There are more of these agents then we thought!" _

Clint sighed. "Fine, we'll meet you outside at the jet."

"_Alright buddy." _

Clint sighed shaking his head. "W-We need… to f-find N-Natasha!" Lena stated weak.

The assassin looked at her worried. "I'm sorry Lena, but we need to get you out first. Your sister would kill me if I went after her instead of getting you to safety."

She shook her head. "T-They w-want… h-her for a reason." She told him. Clint smirked. "Yea, let me guess, they want to either get revenge on her for what she did or just simply kill her. Who doesn't?"

Lena frowned and Clint noticed this. He stopped and made her look at him. "Hey listen Lena, I've been your sister's partner for a while now and I know something like this won't get her down. She's a tough fighter. Understand?"

The girl nodded. "Alright."

He smiled and was about to continue on but something came in from the ceiling. His eyes went wide as he saw the copy or the Iron Man suit standing in front of them. But slightly smirked as he saw the damage.

There were sparks everywhere and pieces were blown off. But something caught his eye. Probably the reason why the bomb didn't work. A part of the side was completely gone, just wires. And the helmet was broken too. There was no one in the suit. It was a robot.

"That would explain a lot." Clint muttered.

He went to his communicator. "Hey Cap, I think I need you down here."

"_For what?" _Came Steve's voice.

Clint sighed. "I need you to get Lena out of here."

"_I can't! We're surrounded!" _

Clint cursed. "Damn it." He looked at Lena. "I'm going to let you down now, just if you could stay out of the fighting zone."

Lena nodded. "Sure."

As he put the girl down he got his bow out and one of his explosive arrows. He smirked. "Well let's see if this'll work." He shot the arrow and it flew towards the robot. It got hit in the head and the arrow exploded.

Clint smirked at first but it soon faded away as he saw it didn't do much. "Dam you are made to last. No wonder you came out alive after that explosion."

The robot somewhat growled and charged at Clint. He quickly dodged the swing and stuck another explosive arrow in the chest where the power was. It exploded and the robot stumbled back falling to the ground.

Lena was amazed to see that. Clint smirked. "Guess listening to the boring speeches Tony gave about his suit turned out to be useful."

To make sure the robot wouldn't function he went to it and ripped the power source out of its chest and stomped his foot on it. He sighed. "No more of that."

"Where's Natasha?" Lena asked. Clint looked at her and sighed. He had no idea but he was going to find her. "Don't worry, I'll find her."

"I want to help." She stated while slowly getting up by herself. Clint went to her and helped her. "You're in no condition Lena."

"I am." She simply said and shoved him away showing she could walk. He just sighed. "Guess you are just as stubborn as your sister."

Lena slightly smiled. Clint nodded. "Okay, can you fight?"

"Not much, but I can hack into computers and stuff like that pretty well." She said.

He smiled. "So you're a little genius?" He asked and Lena nodded. He laughed. "Oh boy, we're going to have a lot of fun later. Come on." With that the two of them ran down the hallway to find the Russian assassin.

* * *

"Where's Lena?" Natasha asked as she got up immediately. She had noticed that the ironed man left, probably to find Clint.

Alexander chuckled. "Now why would I tell you that?"

"Because I will kill you if you don't." She hissed.

He smirked. "Then you're still at step one." She growled and grabbed for her gun but he spoke up again. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

She looked at him confused but then saw another one of the Iron Man suits come in. That bastard has two of them! And this one had weapons.

Natasha looked at Alexander with a glare. "Where did you get these suits?"

"Suits?" He asked confused but smirking. "What are you talking about? These are my robots."

Her eyes went wide as he said robot. So that's why it didn't work with the bomb. Normally if someone would be wearing that suit would be knocked out or killed. But this was a robot. So of course it wouldn't work.

Alexander laughed. "You can't win this time. Even your buddies won't win the fight outside. I knew you wouldn't come alone and I wasn't really worried."

The robot walked inside and headed towards Natasha. She noticed the power core in the chest. It was probably as with Tony where the power was. She smirked and as the robot was behind her and wanted to grab her she ducked and grabbed her gun shooting at the chest. The robot stumbled back but he didn't fall.

Alexander just stepped to the side and watched how this would play out. The robot charged at her but she rolled to the side and shot at him again. But this robot wasn't on the safe side. He shot at her with the energy blasts, but she dodged them all.

She quickly charged at him and dodged a swing and so was at the back of him. With the gun she shot in the head sending some bullets in. The robot grabbed her and smashed her to the ground like the last one did.

She gritted her teeth. This was a robot. How would she ever be able to fight this thing?

Alexander walked over to her and smiled. "Scared?"

She growled at him. "Hell no. Why would I be scared of your pet?"

He chuckled. "Because he was the one who fought your little sister."

Her eyes went wide as he said that but then they narrowed and she gave him a death glare. "You BASTARD!" She was about to lung at him but the robot grabbed her and smashed her against the wall. She hit her head and could feel something wet trickle down from the back of her head.

The robot gripped her neck and squeezed it tighter making her gasp. She tried to struggle out of the grip but she wasn't able.

He smirked. "I'm going to make you suffer the way you have never felt pain before." He said whispering in her ear.

Natasha gritted her teeth. "You know you can't torture me that easy."

"Then let us try what you can handle and what you can't." He said smirking. He chuckled as he turned around. "Everyone has a weakness. Just with you it's a little harder."

He smirked. "You just want to wipe your ledger am I right?"

Natasha narrowed her eyes at him. He smiled. "You have so much red. The blood of innocent people is on you and that is a part of you. You can't wipe your ledger clean. It's just not that easy."

She growled. "I've changed my ways and the only person I want to kill at the moment is you, you bastard."

Alexander sighed shaking his head and smiling. "I believe you, but what can you do? You're all tied up."

Natasha struggled again but it was still futile. "What do you want from me? If you wanted me dead then you would already have done it. You wouldn't have gone all the way and built two Iron Man robots just to kill me. There's something behind this."

Alexander smirked. "Yes, well first I want my revenge. You're going to pay for what you done to me and my organization. But yes, there is a second part in all of this."

She smirked. "You know this is always going to be like every other time you want to torture me."

He frowned. "Oh no, this time it's very different. I know all of your tricks Natasha." He said with venom as he said her name. "You are not going to win this time. You are in no position to fight me!" He yelled as he punched the wall near her head. She just glared at him. "The Black Widow will not make a fool out of me anymore!"

"Well it's kind of late for that." She said smiling, but Alexander growled and punched her in the face.

She spat out blood and glared at him, but then smirked. "Funny, déjà vu."

"You really annoy me." He growled. She smirked again. "Aw, and I thought I was good company."

Alexander smirked. "Well still using your old tricks? It seems you haven't changed your old ways. But don't worry, I've already planned for that."

Natasha narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean?"

**Another Cliffy! Hehe, I'm mean. So Lena has been found! But alas she is stubborn as well as her sister. So leave a review and you will find out what happens next **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again, I'm back and with another chapter. Enjoy!**

Clint ran down the hall with Lena behind him. He grabbed and arrow and turned around the corner shooting the one guy that was standing there. He went to him and tried to search for something. Lena was confused. "What are you looking for?"

Clint sighed. "A gun or something. I'm running low on arrows and even though guns aren't my thing I need something to protect myself and you. You know if something happens to you your sister will have my head on a silver platter."

Lena smiled. "I can protect myself Clint."

He stood up and smiled at her while putting a hand on her shoulder. "Not taking the chance."

Lena smiled as he headed down the hall. Yea if she was him she would say the same thing. She walked after him but Clint turned to her. "Are you sure you can walk on your own? You look hurt. Did they do anything?"

She sighed. "Just some broken ribs and a slightly broken arm, but nothing else."

Clint shook his head. "When we get out you are going to get medical attention immediately."

She nodded. "Yes, I promise."

He smiled and nodded. "Hey!" He quickly turned around and shot the guy with an arrow before he could shoot at them. He ran over to the dead body and saw he had a gun. He smirked and took it.

He then walked in front again, but Lena noticed something. She saw that he had a knife that looked exactly like the one that was in Ivan's body. She stopped and Clint noticed this. "Lena, is everything alright."

"That knife." She said pointing to it. Clint's gaze followed hers and he noticed it was the knife he had taken from the assassin. She was probably thinking he killed him. He looked at her and saw the terror in her eyes. "Lena, this is not what you think. I took it from the assassin that killed Ivan. I wanted it to show your sister that I took care of him, because she wants proof or else she'll go after him too."

Lena looked at him not knowing if she should promise him, but everything so far was for trying to save her. They broke into this place just to get her out of here. Suddenly they heard a beep. He went to his communicator. "Agent Barton, who's talking?"

"_Barton, we've seen an explosion on the west side of the building." _Came Steve's voice. _"Is Agent Romanoff with you?" _

"No I'm still looking for her." He stated his hand still on the communicator.

"_Well then if I were you, you should go look what's going on the west wing." _He said. Steve nodded. "Alright Captain. Barton out."

He turned to Lena. "Alright, I think I know where she is."

"You do?" She asked hope rising and he nodded. "Yes, just follow the destruction."

"Yea of course." Lena said in a whisper. She was worried and after they saw that robot all damaged and pieces blown off she could only worry more. Both Clint and her knew that she was fighting that robot and that explosion came from them.

But maybe everything was going to be fine. They were going to find Natasha and everything would be alright.

Clint suddenly stopped and she looked at him confused. But then saw what he saw. Bodies, loads of dead bodies on the ground some with gun shots others with slit open throats.

Lena swallowed hard but Clint sighed. "Oh boy, she's definitely angry."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You think this was her doing?"

He chuckled. "Yep, definitely Black Widow's doing. Now come on."

They kept walking down the hall until they saw a huge hole in the wall. Clint knew what this meant. "What happened here?" Lena asked a little shocked.

Clint sighed. "The robot sure made a mess as did the explosion. She should be close. Probably just right through this hole. But to be on the safe side."

He grabbed one of his arrows and readied it on his bow. Aiming he walked into the hole and looked around. He could see the rubble and some blood. He slightly grimaced. That was not a good sign. He looked around and then motioned Lena to come in.

She saw the blood and got worried also. Was everything alright? Clint noticed something on the side. It was a computer. "Hey Lena, can you hack into a computer?"

She looked at him and nodded. "Yea, why?"

He pointed towards the computer. "Would you do your tricks?" She smiled and nodded.

Lena ran to the computer and started typing in. While she was hacking he went to his communicator again. "Hey Tony, how are you guys holding up?"

"_A little better, but there are still a load of men here. I can't even imagine how they can hide this many men in here!" _

"Well this place is huge. There are also paths going underground." He told him.

"_And Natasha didn't tell me? How dare she? I am seriously hurt at the moment." _

"Oh get over it, but by the way." He said looking at Lena. "You may have some competition."

"_What! What do you mean?" _

"Natasha's sister is a little genius. She's hacking into the buildings security. And from the looks of it she's pretty good. Plus this stuff is all in Russian." Clint told him and Lena smiled.

Clint could hear Tony growl. _"I am the master of hacking!"_

"No JARVIS is."

"_I created him." _He stated.

"I'm in." Lena said and Clint nodded. "What do we got?" He asked looking over the screen. There were files and stuff like that all in Russian.

Lena sighed. "Well not much, but I can get into the security cameras."

Clint looked at her and was about to ask her to check the cameras in the west wing but a loud crash caught his attention. He looked at Lena. "Come on."

Lena nodded without hesitation and they ran out of the room. Clint grabbed his arrow and readied his bow. He jumped into the other room and aimed his bow.

* * *

Natasha was about to kill Alexander. She was enraged at him and just wanted to kill him. Alexander smirked at her reaction. "It's all true Natasha. I'm going to make you pay by torturing your sister painfully beating her up and that till the last breath. And you're going to watch every second. But that's not all, I've heard about your partner."

She gritted her teeth and growled. She could only see red. She wanted to kill him so bad. "What was his name again? Oh yes, Clinton Barton. Yes, I'm going to kill him as well right in front of your eyes with your pathetic sister."

Natasha couldn't take it anymore. She screamed out and wrapped her legs around the robots arm and with all of her strength she smashed the robot to the ground. Alexander smirked at this reaction. Natasha grabbed her gun and shot the robot in the head hoping that would kill it but the robot smacked her away.

Alexander smirked. "Oh Natasha, you can't stop the fact that I will get your sister. She's an open target and she is your weakness. She's going to die by my hands as will you."

Immediately Natasha shot at him but he just dodged the bullets. The robot got back up and shot some energy blasts at her but she dodged them with ease. Natasha tried to hit Alexander but he dodged them, but then smiled when one hit him in the chest.

But Alexander didn't fall. She was confused. "What the hell?" She asked but Alexander smirked and suddenly charged at her. He was so fast that Natasha couldn't get out of the way and he slammed her against the wall.

She glared at him and he just smirked at her. "When I get my hands on you I'll gut you out."

He laughed. "I'd like to see that. You can't do anything. Sure you are the Black Widow that was trained in the Red Room, but you can't beat me. You're just a child with a dripping gushing red ledger. You cannot fight."

She snarled. "Oh yea? I'll show you."

He smirked at her. "I'd love to see that."

Natasha head butted him so he would let her go and then kicked him sending him to the ground. She was about to shoot him, but out of her eyesight she saw the robot coming at her. She ducked the swing and turned around shooting at him but the bullets bounced off of him. She snarled and got her knife out.

She was going to kill Tony later on for making these suits. She jumped on the robot and tried to cut one of the cables but the robot got smarter and knew what she was doing. It grabbed her leg and smashed her to the ground before she could do anything. The robot grabbed her by the neck again and Alexander walked over to her.

He smiled. "Told you, can't fight. And supposedly you are the best assassin out there. I just have one thing to say. Pathetic."

Natasha was about to snap back but they heard a click. Turning around they saw an arrow in robots head. Alexander was about to turn around but the arrow exploded.

* * *

Clint jumped into a hallway but he knew that the noise was right behind the wall where a third hole was in. He looked at Lena with a serious expression. "Stay here."

She nodded and Clint took a peek around the corner of the hole. His eyes went wide. He had found Natasha but she was fighting another of those robots plus there stood a strange man. But he slightly panicked as the robot smashed Natasha to the ground and picked her up.

He changed his arrow and put an explosive tip on one and he aimed at the robot's head. He then released it and the arrow hit it straight in the head. The two of them looked confused, but as the man wanted to turn around the arrow exploded.

Clint took cover behind the wall. He just hoped he hadn't injured Natasha with that, but these robots were stubborn. Lena looked at him worried. She was worried about her sister. What if something bad happened, but it seemed that Clint knew what he was doing.

He took another arrow, the last one and readied it on his bow as he walked inside the room. There was dust all over and he could hear a coughs. As the dust cleared he aimed the arrow at the man. "Alright, it's over." He said.

The man looked at him with a smirk. "Ah Agent Barton, it's nice to see you come in."

Clint growled but his gaze went to Natasha who was on the ground coughing and trying to get up. She was the one nearest the explosion and he hoped she wasn't injured.

He looked back at the man. "The deals up, you're under arrest for kidnapping, murder, attempt murder and stealing."

The man chuckled. "Under arrest of S.H.I.E.L.D? Hah! I'd like to see that."

He heard a noise and saw that the robot was getting up and aimed one of his arms at him. He knew what that meant. Quickly he rolled to the side missing the energy blast by an inch. He shot his last arrow in the robots head making him stumble. He then charged at it and kicked it so hard so he would fall to the ground. Quickly he ripped the energy resource out of its chest and destroyed it. He took the arrow out of its head and aimed at the man again. "Where were we again?"

The man smiled. "This isn't over."

"I don't think so." Clint and the man turned around and saw Lena with a gun. Clint looked to his side and noticed that that was the gun he had taken from one of the men. He slightly smirked. Definitely Natasha's sister.

But the man laughed. "Cute, but it won't help." With a quick movement he charged at Lena and kicked the gun out of her hand and then kicked her to the ground. The girl screamed out in pain as he hit her right in the chest where her broken rib was.

Natasha heard the cry of her sister and snapped her head up. She growled and charged at Alexander with immense speed that even Clint was surprised. She knocked him away and tried to punch him but he blocked it and punched her in the stomach. She regained quickly and grabbed his arm as he was about to punch her again. She twisted it making him scream a little but he swiped at her legs making the girl fall to the ground. He grabbed a gun that was on the ground and shot at Natasha but she rolled to the side and jumped up.

With a quick movement she kicked the gun out of his hands but Alexander swiped at her legs again while grabbing her arm and roughly sending her to the ground. She hit her head and started to see black spots but she pushed the pain away and fought to stay conscious. She couldn't black out now.

She looked up and saw Alexander with a knife and was about to stab her but she blocked it with her arm and tried to push it away while Alexander put more pressure on it. The knife now was only a few inches away from her face but she wasn't going to give up.

"Natasha!" She heard Clint's voice and saw him kicking her something. She smiled as she saw it was a knife, to be exact it was the same knife that was in Ivan's body. Clint probably killed the assassin. Quickly without Alexander noticing she grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the stomach. His eyes went wide and she just smirked. "Never underestimate me." She hissed at him and pushed him off of her.

Clint went to Natasha and helped her up but she pushed him away and ran over to Lena. She was worried about her sister and he understood that. Lena was on the floor gripping her chest where Alexander had kicked her.

"Lena!" Natasha picked her up and hugged her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm hurting." She told her. Natasha turned to Clint with anger in her eyes. "You idiot! Why didn't you take her to the plane so Bruce could take care of her!?"

Clint raised his hands. "First I tried but your sister didn't want to, she was worried about you. Plus Bruce can't help us at the moment because the other guy wants to fight."

Natasha was about to snap back at him but she felt a hand on her arm. She looked down and saw it was Lena. "I'm sorry sis, I talked him into it. But I'm fine."

"No you're not." She told her. But a laugh caught her attention. She turned around and saw it was Alexander.

He was on his hands and knees laughing like a maniac and just pulled the knife out of his stomach. It was covered in blood and the same substance was flowing out of his body. But he still kept laughing. "This isn't over Widow." He grabbed a remote and pushed a button.

The place rumbled and the two assassins looked around. The lights turned red and an alarm went off. Natasha growled and turned to him. "What did you do?"

He laughed. "This place is going to blow in mere five minutes. You'd better get out before this place comes down."

She snarled at him but a hand on her shoulder stopped her from trying to kill the bastard. She turned around and saw that it was Clint and he had Lena already in his arms. "Come on, forget about him. We need to get out now."

Natasha looked at Alexander but sighed and nodded. The two of them ran out of the room and tried to get out of this place. Taking Clint's communicator she contacted the others.

"Stark this is Agent Romanoff."

"_Hey! You're alive! Now about the secret underground passage." _

"Cut the crap Stark, this place is going to blow in less than five minutes. Get the plane ready and we'll be out."

"_Alright just get here before those five minutes pass." _

Natasha growled. "No I'm going to stay and relax. OF COURSE WE'RE GETTING OUT OF HERE UNDER FIVE MINUTES YOU ASSHOLE!"

"_Oh harsh words. But just because it's you." _Tony said through the communicator.

Natasha said some curses in Russian that only Clint understood. He just smiled. "Just get the damn plane ready."

"_Aye aye captain!" _With that Tony disconnected.

"I'm going to kill him when I see him." She mumbled as the two kept running, but suddenly Natasha felt something whiz past her. Looking behind her she saw it was Alexander. How in the hell did he recover so fast?

"You're not getting out of here!" He yelled.

Natasha turned to Clint. "Go!"

"What? No! Not without you!" He stated.

"Just go! You need to get Lena out of here. I'll be right behind you." She told him.

Clint shook his head. "No Nat, I'm not leaving you."

Natasha growled. "You need to get Lena out of here to Bruce so she can have medical attention. I'll distract him while you make a break for it."

"This place is going to blow!" He stated.

"I know, that's why tell them when you get to the plane to wait near the roof." She told him. Clint looked her in the eyes but sighed and nodded. "Alright, be careful." He said and ran down the hall with Lena still in his arms.

Natasha turned to Alexander and growled. "You're going to pay for everything."

He smirked. "And you should have gone with Bird Brain."

She yelled and charged at him.

**Alright another chapter done! And a Cliffy! I'm so mean again. Anyways please leave a review, the button is right down there. **


	7. Chapter 7

**And here's another chapter! What will happen? Who will win? Alexander or Natasha? Questions will be answered! And thank you for the reviews! Love you guys! **

Clint was able to run out of the building in less than a minute. He remembered the path and so could easily get out. He saw the plane was going and that Thor and Steve were keeping the men back.

Quickly he jumped into the plane startling Bruce. He looked up and saw Clint with a girl in his arms with red hair. "Is that…" He asked and Clint nodded. "Yes, this is Lena." He laid her down and turned to Bruce. "She told me she probably has broken ribs and her arm is slightly broken or so."

Bruce nodded. "Where's Natasha?"

"She's still in there."

"What?" Tony asked slightly shouting. "This place is about to blow up in a few minutes!"

"We still got three minutes! Plus we need to get this plane to the roof!" Clint told him and Tony just nodded. "I hope she knows what she's doing."

"She does." Came a voice. Tony turned around and saw it was Lena. Bruce pushed her down as she tried to sit up. "You need to lay down Lena. I'm going to check your injuries."

Tony just shook his head. "She's as stubborn as her."

Clint smirked as he sat down next to the seat where Tony was sitting. "You don't want to know."

Tony nodded and told Thor and Steve to get in the jet. Then he got the plane in the air and went to the roof.

* * *

Natasha ducked a punch and grabbed Alexander's arm. She threw him over but he quickly got back on his feet and punched her in the jaw. She spat out blood and glared at Alexander. He just smirked at her. "You can't win. This place is about to blow up in just three minutes."

Natasha growled and sent a punch towards him, but Alexander grabbed it and smashed her against the wall pinning her there. "You're getting sloppy. I wonder why." He twisted her arm and she grit her teeth but didn't let out a sound. She was not going to fall to his level.

With a quick movement she kicked him in the groin so he would let her go and she turned around jump kicking him in the face. He started to laugh. "Two minutes Tasha."

Natasha growled and wanted to kick him but he grabbed her foot and threw her to the ground. Damn it he was right. She was slipping. But why? She just wanted to kill him so badly. She kicked him in the face again and got up. Alexander jumped up as well. He got out a knife and swung at her grazing her cheek making a cut.

Natasha grabbed his arm and clung at it so hard making him let the knife go. She then kicked it away. Alexander growled and hit her head making her fall to the ground, but quickly rolled to the side as his boot stomped to the ground where she was about a second.

Alexander smirked at her as she wiped the blood away that was coming from her wound. "I'm surprised that you're still standing. From all the fighting."

"Nothing will bring me down. I will not stop!" She yelled at him. Alexander laughed. "So much fight. I hope you will continue on like that. Well if you survive."

Natasha then remembered that there wasn't much time. Immediately she kicked him hard in the head knocking him out and she ran for the stairs. She saw some down the hall and it was a quicker way out then looking for the exit. Especially when this place was about to blow up. She just hoped there was still some time left. But from the time they were fighting it probably wasn't much.

* * *

"Where is she?" Lena asked panicking. Clint was on the edge of the plane looking down at the roof hoping that Natasha was going to burst through the door, but nothing was happening.

"Clint! There's only thirty seconds left! We have to leave!" Tony yelled at him.

Clint shook his head. "NO! We're not leaving without her!"

"This place is about to blow up!" Tony yelled back.

"We're waiting!" Clint shouted back.

Steve looked at them. "Twenty seconds guys."

Tony looked at Clint. "If we stay here we're going to blow up as well!"

Clint growled and turned around. "We are NOT leaving!"

Tony sighed. "Jarvis calculate time of escape."

_"Sir, if you want to leave in one piece it would be best to leave now. There's only fifteen seconds."_ The voice of Jarvis came.

Clint smashed his fist against the wall. "She's going to make it." He turned around and saw Lena. Bruce was trying to keep her down but she was stubborn. "She's going to make it."

Clint looked at her and nodded. He turned around but Tony shook his head. "Ten seconds, we're leaving!"

"STARK!" Clint yelled at him as he started the plane and was about to fly away, but a noise turned his attention back down. He saw Natasha running as fast as she could to the edge. Clint stretched his arm out for her to grab it.

The plane started to fly away and Natasha jumped from the ledge of the roof headed for the plane.

Clint grabbed her hand but almost fell out of the plane. Thor noticed this and grabbed the back of Clint. Quickly Thor pulled in Clint and he pulled in Natasha and the plane flew away. As they did the building exploded the wave heading towards them.

"STARK! FLOR IT!" Clint yelled.

"Hold on! This is going to be a rough ride!" Tony yelled at them. Clint made sure that Natasha was alright as the wave hit them full force. The plane was rumbling and things were falling everywhere.

Bruce made sure Lena was alright and Steve and Thor tried to not fall over. After a minute the rumbling stopped and everyone looked. Tony smirked. "We're alive!"

Everyone sighed in relief. Clint looked at Natasha. "You alright?"

She nodded. "Yea, I'm fine."

Clint then noticed the cut on her cheek that wasn't there before. His blood boiled but shook his head. _He's dead. _"Natasha, you're cheek."

She waved him off. "I'm fine."

"No, you need to clean it or else it'll get infected." He told her. Natasha stood up ignoring Clint and walked to her sister. She was lying on a bed that was in the jet. Bruce had bandaged her chest area. "Lena." She said.

The girl looked at her and smiled. "I knew you would make it." Natasha gave a rare smile at her.

Steve turned to Thor. "Did she just smile?"

Thor nodded. "Yes captain, yes she did."

Lena saw the cut on her sister's cheek and went to her. "Natasha, your cheek."

She shook her head. "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"You need to get it cleaned." She stated. Natasha sighed. "Fine, but are you okay?"

Lena was about to answer but Bruce stepped in. "Well I've checked her over and I've noticed that she has three broken ribs and her arm is cracked. She also has a slight concussion but nothing to worry about."

Natasha turned to Bruce. "But will she be alright?"

He nodded. "Yes, but to get those ribs fixed she needs to see a medic. I can't do it here. The only thing I could was bandage it so it wouldn't hurt as much as before. But you need to get that cut cleaned Natasha. It'll get infected if you don't."

She nodded. "Alright."

Bruce made her sit down and started to clean her wound. Clint looked at Steve. "Seriously?" Steve shrugged while Thor chuckled.

When Bruce was done Natasha turned back to Lena. "What did they want from you?"

Lena hung her head. "Information on you."

Natasha felt guilt rise up in her. She didn't want this to happen to her sister. No one should go through this just because of her. "I'm sorry Lena."

She shook her head. "You couldn't do anything about it."

"Uh Agent Romanoff, you do know that you're going to be in a load of trouble for stealing a jet." Tony stated.

She shrugged him off. "I don't care."

Clint smirked. "Oh yea, Tony I remember when you told me something about Natasha."

His eyes went wide. "Uh no, I don't remember anything. I don't even recall you contacting me."

Lena looked at him confused. "But you did and Clint always told you that if you keep saying that that Natasha will kill you or have your head."

Natasha raised an eyebrow, but Tony shook his head. "No, I think you talked to Steve. He was saying stuff about Natasha."

He looked at Tony shocked. "Hey! Don't pull me into this!"

Natasha stood up her arms crossed. "Oh yea, and I have one thing to tell you."

Tony gulped. "What's that?"

"You're dammed suit almost got me killed!" She yelled at him. Tony flinched. "Hey it's not my fault that…"

"That what? They stole your idea from the suit and built two damn robots that almost got me killed!" She yelled at him again.

"Oh so they were robots? No wonder it didn't work with the mini bomb." He stated.

She then turned to Clint. He slightly flinched. He knew what was coming. "And you, first you didn't bring Lena straight to get medical attention and then you shoot a damn explosive arrow at the robots head right next to me! You could have killed me!"

He smiled. "Yes, about that. It was the only solution to get you out of that mess."

Natasha growled. "You are damn lucky that I owe you."

Clint smiled. "Maybe, maybe not."

"So did you find out why this man wanted you and your sister milady?" Thor asked.

"Milady?" Lena asked confused. Clint nodded. "Yea, Thor is an Asgardian. So he talks more old fashioned." Lena nodded.

Natasha sighed. "Well he wanted revenge on me but there was something else behind it. Unfortunately I wasn't able to figure it out."

"At least he's dead." Steve stated looking at the destroyed building they were leaving behind.

Natasha sighed. "Somehow I don't think this is the end."

"Yea whatever, let's just get back. We don't want Fury to think we got captured or think we're dead." Tony told them. Natasha nodded and sat down near Lena. Clint next to her.

The ride took only a half an hour and Natasha was worried about Lena's condition. Sure it wasn't critical or so, but she had cuts and bruises all over and the fact that three of her ribs were broken worried her.

Banner told Lena that she probably wouldn't need a cast on her arm so she was actually happy about that. Somehow Lena took this in all so kindly. Well she did tell her that she knew she was coming for her.

And she was a smart girl. Whatever they did to her she probably didn't fall for their tricks. At least she hoped.

She was sitting outside of the medical room with Clint next to her. She had told him that he should go and that she would be fine but he didn't move one inch. He tried to get her in the medical room to get her wounds checked but she just waved him off, always saying she was fine. Natasha was slightly growling at him but she was glad that he cared for her.

After what seemed an eternity a Dr. Seria came out with a clip board in her hands. She smiled at Natasha. "Your sister is going to be fine Agent Romanoff. She only has three broken ribs and her arm doesn't need to be in a cast. We took care of her wounds and she should be out in two days."

Natasha nodded. "But she told me to check your injuries. I can see you have a cut on your cheek and some blood in your head. Do you want to come in?" Seria asked.

She shook her head but felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she looked at Clint. "Go, Lena wants you to be fine." She slightly glared at him knowing he was using Lena because she couldn't say no to her. She was the only person she cared for.

She sighed and nodded. "But can I see her first?"

Seria chuckled. "I'm sorry but Lena's words were 'can you check on Natasha and don't let her in before she does.'"

Natasha sighed but nodded. "Alright."

Clint chuckled. "Have fun."

She gave him a death glare before heading into the room. Clint smiled and stood up heading back to the living room of Stark Towers. Or how Thor would call it The Avengers Tower.

Shaking his head he walked into and saw Tony sitting in a chair with a glass of liquor in his hands. "Hey Robin!"

Clint smirked. "Already drinking Stark?"

"Sure! It's a party!" He stated.

"Why is it a party?" Clint asked confused taking a seat on the couch.

"Well you know. We saved our little assassins sister and destroyed a huge threat for the whole world. So the question is, why aren't we partying." He said grinning.

Clint smiled nodding his head. "Yea, but something isn't right."

Tony raised an eyebrow while taking a sip of his drink. "What's got on your mind Robin?"

"Why didn't they kill her when they had the chance?" Clint asked.

Tony looked at him confused. "I'm not following."

"I was there Tony. They had her and by seeing her injuries I'd guess they had her more than a few times. But they didn't kill her." He stated.

Tony nodded. "I get what you're going at, but what are they supposed to do with her? It's not like she's one of those brainwashed little Russian spies anymore."

That's when it hit Clint. "Wait! Tony, you're a genius!"

He smirked while drinking some of the liquor again. "I know. I don't need to be reminded. Or on the other hand, keep going."

Clint shook his head. "No I mean she's not being controlled by the the Red Room anymore. But when she was, she was their best assassin."

"So?"

"So they probably…"

"Want her back." Tony finished setting his glass on the table realizing what he was meaning. He looked at Clint. "If you're right Clint then we are in heaps of trouble."

"I just hope I'm wrong." He said as the two of them got up.

**And there it is! The reunion! Lena is alive and so is Natasha! The others can already see that she acts differently around her sister, hehe. **

**But it's not over yet! **

**The fun has just begun! :D **

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**And another one! So things are calming down... or is it? Hehe, enjoy reading! **

Dr. Seria had taken care of Natasha's wound and checked over her body. The cut on her cheek wasn't bad and she had a head wound but that wasn't bad either. But before Natasha could go talk with Lena Agent Hill came in and told them that Nick wanted to talk with Natasha immediately.

At first she didn't want to but Agent Hill told her that he wasn't taking no for an answer. So she thought it was important. Probably her punishment. So she went to Nick's office.

"Fury, you wanted to talk to me?" She asked stepping in the office.

Nick turned around. "Agent Romanoff, I want to talk to you about your actions earlier."

Natasha sighed knowing where this was going. "If I may say something sir, I do not regret my actions."

"Even though you just took one of my planes?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes and I just want to tell you sir that I would do it again. My sister's life was on the line and I couldn't ignore that. Yes I went against orders, but I had to do this. I…"

"Stop right there Agent Romanoff." Fury told her raising one of his hands. She looked at him with a serious expression. "You went against orders and stole one of our jet planes just to get your sister."

Natasha nodded. "I don't care if you kick me out of S.H.I.E.L.D or the Avengers or whatever your punishment is. I wanted to have my sister out of life's danger and I would do it again."

He nodded. "I know, this was something personal and you know S.H.I.E.L.D comes first." She nodded. "But since during your personal mission you destroyed one of the world's greatest threats I will forgive you and congratulate you on a work well done."

Natasha looked at him surprised. He actually congratulated her on disobeying his orders and stole one of his jets just to get her sister. That was different. "You have destroyed the headquarters of the SRAO and done it without any casualties."

"Agent Romanoff, the world will be thankful for your work." Nick Fury told her and she nodded. "Thank you sir."

"Now shouldn't you be looking after your sister?"

"Yes sir." Natasha then walked out of the office. She was still a little confused, but it probably was a relief for him that the SRAO was no threat anymore. But something was wrong. Something in the pit of her stomach and in the back of her head was saying that something was wrong. Was she missing something?

She shook her head pushing the thought to the back of her mind. She wanted to go to Lena and make sure she was alright.

Natasha walked down the hall heading for the medical room. When she got there she opened the door and saw her sister lying in the bed with her eyes close.

She closed the door as quietly as she could but as she turned around she saw that she was awake. "Did I wake you?" She asked her, but the girl shook her head. "No, I was just resting my eyes."

Natasha slightly smiled as she took the chair that was in the corner and sat next to her. Lena smiled at her. "You got checked didn't you?"

She chuckled. "Yes Lena, don't worry. Nothing is wrong with me. I'm just worried about you."

Lena smiled. "I am perfectly fine. But my chest is killing me."

"Don't worry, Seria said you can get out in two days. S.H.I.E.L.D has the best doctors." Natasha told her.

Lena nodded. "By the way, can you finally tell me what this S.H.I.E.L.D is? You weren't able to tell me."

Natasha sighed. Well it probably didn't hurt anymore. She knew now and was practically in it. "Okay, remember when I told you what happened while I was gone the first time?"

Lena nodded at her. She remembered when Natasha told her about the Red Room and the KGB and how they tried to make her into the perfect killing machine. It sickened her to the stomach.

"Well when I was assigned to kill a politician I met this guy…"

"Clint." She stated.

Natasha looked at her shocked. "How did you know that?"

"Well the fact that he's the only person you let go inside with you and you trust him is more the fact that he's the one involved with what you are trying to say." Lena told her.

Natasha smiled. "You sure are a smart girl. Well Clint was assigned to kill me, but he made a different call. He didn't kill me and instead brought me into S.H.I.E.L.D. At first the council and Nick Fury weren't delighted to have a highly trained Russian assassin from the KGB in their headquarter. But Clint somehow talked them into it to give me a chance. I think he saw some good in me."

Lena smiled at her. "And you do, they just brainwashed you and used you. In truth you are a good person."

"But I have so much red in my ledger." She said

She felt a hand on her arm and saw that it was Lena. "Don't worry Natasha, you're a good person and nothing can change that."

The red head smiled. "Thanks Lena, but yea, ever since then I've been working for S.H.I.E.L.D and the Avengers. Going on missions here and there."

"How are the others?" Lena asked her. Natasha chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough. You'll be seeing them more often. But maybe not one Tony Stark."

Lena chuckled. "Don't kill him Tasha." She nodded. "Okay, but just for you."

* * *

Tony typed something in the computer. "What was his name again?" He asked Clint.

He sighed shaking his head. "I'm not sure, I just remember Alexander no last name."

Tony smirked. "That'll be fine. Let's see Alexander, Alexander, Alexander…" There was a list of different Alexander's with pictures and Clint looked at them. There were different Russians some with an eye patch or scars in their faces, but then the black haired blue eyed man came on the screen.

"That's him!" Clint said pointing to the picture. Tony nodded and clicked on it. The man's profile came up and the both of them read through it.

Tony frowned. "Guess he and our little girl has some history together."

Clint nodded reading the file. "Yea, but what gives. It doesn't say deceased. He died!"

Tony nodded. "Yea, but they probably haven't updated it yet. What has it been? Two hours? They're slow Clint. It'll take a while."

He nodded. "Yea, but look at this." He said pointing towards one of the texts. Tony expanded it and they read through it.

"December 13th 2007 Alexander Bardzecki was publicly humiliated by the former KGB assassin Black Widow as she beat him in front of the Russian Government. The Russian Government thought Alexander could not handle the job and so was kicked from the position as the head of the government military." Clint read out loud.

"Ouch, now I know why he has a grudge." Tony stated and Clint nodded. "Yea with humiliation I thought maybe kicked his ass in front of some people but to get kicked off of the government is harsh."

"So he wants revenge but why does he know everything about Natasha and that?" Clint asked.

Tony looked through the file again and then he sighed. "Because he was the head of the military and he was involved in the Black Widow project. He was actually second in charge, besides Ivan."

Clint looked at him shocked. They both heard a noise and quickly shut the files. As they turned around they could see Thor standing there with a huge KFC bucket filled with chicken to the top. "Hello friends! Why have you not told me that there is a fine dining to get fantastic chicken?"

Clint smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Thor, guess we forgot. But I'm glad you like it."

"Indeed." He said as he took one huge bite out of a huge chicken leg.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "What did you order? A monster chicken?"

Thor laughed. "No my ironed friend, I told them to give me their biggest chicken they had!"

Clint slightly face palmed. "Alright."

Thor looked at them confused. "What are you two doing anyway?"

"N-Nothing, just the briefing from the mission so Fury won't get mad." Clint said leaning against the control panel.

Tony nodded. "Oh and Cap wants to have a fight with you. He said he wanted to challenge you in a good fight."

The Asgardian smirked. "Ah a fine challenge. Do not fret; I will give our friend a great challenge!" With that he left heading down to the training room.

Both Clint and Tony sighed in relief. "That was close." Clint stated.

"Yea." Tony said. They both turned around and Clint looked at Tony. "Can you find more about Natasha and what her 'relationship' is or was with this guy?" Clint asked him but he sighed shaking his head. "Sorry Barton, but all of her files are kept top secret. I already put Jarvis on the job but he failed too. They really put up a high security on that."

Clint put a hand against his chin. "I wonder why."

"Probably the same reason why Fury didn't tell Natasha about the incident in the first place, why he didn't tell anybody about it and that Pepper stumbled upon it." Tony stated.

Clint nodded. "Something is wrong here and I know it has to do something with that Alexander guy."

"Oh, are you playing Sherlock Holmes now or what?" Tony asked grinning.

The archer turned to Tony. "I'm serious about this Stark, whatever you do; do not tell anyone about this. Not Fury, not Steve, Bruce or Thor and especially not Natasha, got it?"

He gave him a thumbs up. "No problem buddy. My lips are sealed. But hey, the guys dead so nothing to worry about. Am I right?"

Clint sighed. "Yea you're right."

Tony smiled. "Alright! Now let's party!" He said picking up his drink he had put down before and Clint just rolled his eyes. "You are not getting me drunk Tony."

"Is that a challenge I hear?" Tony asked grinning from ear to ear.

Clint crossed his arms. "There is no way you are getting me drunk. I can handle anything."

Tony had an evil grin. "Alright, whatever you say Hawkeye."

* * *

Natasha stretched her arms as she left the medical room. It's been a long time that she stayed at her sister's side. She wanted to stay there and make sure her sister would be alright, but Lena insisted she should get some rest. She probably knew that since she got the news about the incident of the SRAO she didn't get one second of sleep. But she was worried then and now that her sister is safe she could sleep. That's what she told her but she still had her grudges.

Walking into the living room her eyes went wide. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING!?" She yelled.

There was loud music playing and a disco ball hanging from the ceiling that was beaming the colorful light off. Tony was dancing in the middle with some ladies while he had two drinks in his hands and he had on only his boxers which consisted of dollar signs.

Thor was having a drinking contest with Steve but it seemed both never got that drunk. Of course Thor always drunk in Asgard and Steve he used to drink a lot.

But what freaked her the most was that Clint was also dancing with Banner a glass of liquor in his hands and he was swinging around and talking to the scientist.

He put an arm around Banners shoulder and smiled. "You buddy… are the *hick* the best buddy… I ever had." He slurred.

Banner laughed and Natasha was surprised that he hasn't Hulked out yet. Her eye was twitching and she could hear another voice coming from the hallway. "What is that loud music?"

It was Pepper and when she saw what Natasha saw she groaned.

When Natasha had yelled Clint turned to her and smiled and opened his arms. "TASHA! Come here!" He walked over to her and hugged her. Natasha growled and Pepper could see that she was angry.

"Barton, let go of me, or I will rip your arms off." She growled through clenched teeth.

Clint smiled. "Oh come on Natie, have some fun!" Natasha pushed him off and grabbed his drink.

"Hey!" He protested but she gave him a death glare. "You had enough."

"Aw come on! *Hick* Loosen up! You're no fun! Always so strict and all that crap. You'll never have fun." Clint pouted.

Pepper walked over to Natasha confused. "What has gotten Barton so drunk? I never saw him like this."

Natasha sniffed at the drink and frowned. "Vodka, the only alcohol he can't handle." She sneered. "Tony."

Pepper smiled a little. "Calm down Natasha, there's probably a good reason why they are partying."

"Yea because Tony is an ass. No offense."

"None taken." Pepper said smiling.

"Barton could never handle pure Russian Vodka." Natasha stated as she put the glass down on the table next to them.

Pepper smiled at her. "Oh and you never got drunk?"

"Vodka doesn't affect me. If I get drunk then I have to drink, lots." She stated.

Pepper nodded but looked at the boys. They were having such a good time. "Just let them have their fun and anyways, they'll regret it in the morning."

She sighed but nodded. "Yea you're right, well I'm going to get some sleep. See you tomorrow." She said and went to her room.

Pepper sighed and shook her head as she looked at the boys. "You are in deep trouble tomorrow guys."

**Haha! Some Avengers fun! Natasha is pissed about the others. Wonder what will happen in the morning? What about Tony and Clint? Are they up to something?**

**Well, review and wait till the next chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hangover time! :D Wonder what's going to happen? Well read on! **

The next day and Dr. Seria surprised Lena with telling her that she was able to get out of the medical wing. It seemed that everything was fine and she didn't have to stay in bed all the time. It would be good to get out anyways. Lena had asked her if Natasha knew about this but Seria shook her head. She wanted to but then Lena stopped her and told her she was going to surprise her. Seria left the girl with a smile and nodding her head.

Lena looked at the clock in the medical wing and saw it was nine o'clock in the morning. They were probably awake or doing something so she headed out of the hallway and headed to the living room. But before she could enter or get near it she could hear commotion and then a loud noise. It sounded like a foghorn.

Glancing out of the door so no one would see her she could see a girl with blonde shoulder length hair with indeed a foghorn in her hands. But what made her laugh were the men on the ground slowly getting up and groaning.

"What the heck Pepper?" Clint asked scratching his head.

"You idiots have been partying all last night and you are lucky I was able to keep one raging assassin calm now if I wouldn't then you guys would have more than just a few headaches. So be glad that I came here and wake you up." Pepper said angry.

Lena looked at Clint and smiled as he got up. "Ugh what happened last night?" he asked.

"Oh I don't know but maybe your best pall in the whole wide world can tell you how mad Natie is after what happened last night." A voice said and he turned around and saw Natasha with her arms crossed and a really pissed of expression.

"You're dead Clint." Tony stated half laughing.

Clint looked at Banner and he just smiled. "I don't even want to know."

Clint turned to Tony angry. "TONY!"

"That's my name. Don't wear it out." He smiled while lying on the floor casually.

"What the hell did you do?" Clint asked him.

Tony shrugged. "Oh I don't know, maybe spiked your drink with the only alcohol you can't handle."

Clint face fell. "Ah crap, you read my file didn't you?"

Tony smirked. "Vodka baby."

The archer turned back to Natasha. "I am so sorry for whatever I done last night. I was drunk and whatever I said I didn't mean it!"

"Oh so the fact that you said that I never have fun in my life was just a lie?" She asked her arms crossed and her raising an eyebrow.

Clint was panicking and luckily Thor stepped in. "Now now, why do we not go to the diner with the chicken and easily forget this has ever happened. The archer feels sorry for what he done to you Lady Natasha so why don't you just forgive him?"

Natasha sighed. "Fine, but next time I'm seriously going to kill all of you. Especially you Stark."

Tony smiled and raised a glass with liquor in it. Natasha shook her head and left.

Everyone sighed in relief and Tony looked around. "Anyone want a drink?"

"NO!" Everyone yelled at him. He shrugged. "Fine, more for me."

Lena smiled and decided to walk inside. "Hey guys."

Everyone turned to her and the men smiled while Pepper looked slightly confused. Clint was the first to speak up. "Lena, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in the medical wing."

She smiled. "Yes, but Dr. Seria said that I was able to leave this morning. Supposedly it would be good if I get around. I should just be careful." He nodded.

"Who's this?" Pepper asked.

Tony smiled. "Lena this is Pepper, Pepper this is our little assassins' sister."

Pepper turned to the girl and smiled. "Ah so you are the sister that Natasha was so eager to find. Well I'm glad you are alright."

Lena nodded. "Thank you, uh Pepper was it?" She nodded.

"Yea sweet Pepper." Tony remarked but got a glare from her.

Steve shook his head. "Seriously, who are you not hitting on?"

"No one." He smirked and drank from his glass.

Clint looked at Lena. "Um just ignore everything what Stark tells you and do not believe him or trust him with anything."

Lena nodded. "Okay."

Thor stood up with a smiled. "But let us all introduce properly to the young lady. I am Thor of Asgard and God of Thunder!" he said and raised his hammer.

Tony jumped up. "And I am the ever so handsome billionaire genius Tony Stark or Iron Man. Oh and by the way I have a suit. If you want to I can take you for a ride."

"Hey!" Clint yelled at him. "Remember, this is Natasha's sister."

Tony raised his hand. "Hey I was just offering."

"Yea you're just a big show off." Steve muttered.

Clint smiled. "Well you already know me. Clint Barton or in other words Hawkeye and I'm the only person your sister trusts in this group." He said toning the word only looking at Tony. "And if you need help with anything or want to ask something you can come to me."

"Aw just like a father." Tony remarked.

"Shut up." Clint growled at him but Tony just smirked.

Bruce walked up to her and shook her hand. "I'm Bruce Banner and I'm a scientist. Just a tip, don't make me angry." He said with a smile

Lena blinked. "Okay." She said confused. "Don't worry, yea he can turn into a green rage monster but other than that he's nice." Tony told her.

Steve was the last to walk up. "I'm Steve Rogers or Captain America and I'm just glad that you are okay."

Lena nodded. "Well it's great to meet you guys. So you are the Avengers?"

Tony nodded. "Yep! The best there is!"

"What do you guys do when you don't have any missions? I doubt it isn't often that everyone is here at once." She said.

"Well that is true." Steve stated.

Tony nodded. "But most likely we don't notice it either. When we're here Bruce is in the lab, Thor is battling Steve, Robin Hood is in the training room and… well Natasha isn't here that much."

"Yea and you're always drunk." Clint said crossing his arms.

Tony looked at him with wide eyes and put a hand against his chest. "Ouch, that's hurtful Robin, I have feelings too you know."

"Really? When did you develop them? Five minutes ago?" He asked.

"Most likely." Tony grinned.

Lena sighed. "Now I know why she wants to kill you so bad."

"_Sir, Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff are to report to Nick Fury immediately."_ Came Jarvis' voice.

Lena was shocked. "Who was that?"

"That is Jarvis, he's and AI Tony created." Clint explained to her. "No problem Jarvis, I'll be there, tell Natasha about this too."

"_Of course I will tell Agent Romanoff about the urgent meeting." _

"That's alright, I'll tell her myself." Lena said to the AI.

"_As you wish."_ Jarvis said.

Clint sighed. "I wonder what he wants now."

"Oh, Clint's in trouble!" Tony stated pointing at him. Clint gave him a glare. "Whatever." He said and headed to Fury's office.

"Uh Clint." Pepper said.

"What?" he asked.

"I'd change if I were you." She told him and Clint looked at himself and smiled. "Yea, probably do not want to go in there with my boxer shorts on."

Steve chuckled. "Yea probably."

Lena went to Clint. "Hey, uh do you know where Tasha is?"

Clint smiled. "Jarvis where is Natasha residing?"

"_Agent Romanoff is currently down in the training hall letting out some steam." _Jarvis told him and Clint nodded. "Thanks."

He turned to Lena. "The training hall is on the forty-fourth level. Just take the elevator and you'll be right there."

"Thanks Clint." Lena said and headed to the elevator. Entering she looked and saw that there were a lot of floor, but she pushed the number forty-four and the elevator went down.

* * *

Natasha swung her arm and punched the guy in front of her in the face. He stumbled back but got a kick and he fell to the ground with a thud. "Come on get up!" She told him.

The man who was dressed in a safety suit was panting. Natasha had come down here wanting to train and wanted to train with someone. Since all the other boys were up handling their hangover she asked Dan, the training guy, if he would spar with her. She wanted to let some steam out and to punch something.

But Dan was hardly a fight.

He groaned as he got up again. "Agent Romanoff, I do not want to disrespect you but I have trained with you before but somehow this time, I don't know how to say this, you are slipping."

Natasha growled and punched him in the stomach. "I know!"

Dan fell to the ground again. He shook his head and got up. "But why?"

"I don't know!" She stated shaking her head.

Dan smirked. "Then try again." He said as he raised his arms.

Natasha nodded and charged at him. She aimed a kick but Dan dodged it and grabbed her arm turning around and twisting it behind her back. Natasha quickly kicked him in the shin and flipped him over. Dan got up fast but got kicked in the side of the head. Lucky he head a helmet on or else he would have been knocked out.

Shaking the dizziness out of his head he got back up but he blocked a punch from Natasha but she was one step quicker. She put her leg in front of his and flipped him over smashing him to the ground knocking the breath out of him.

"Better." He coughed.

Suddenly she felt someone behind her. She turned around and couldn't believe what she saw.

"Surprise!" Lena shouted.

Natasha was slightly shocked. "Lena, what are you doing out of the medical wing? You're supposed to stay in bed."

Lena smiled. "Dr. Seria let me out. She said everything was fine and that it would be better if I go out a little."

Natasha smiled. "Well I'm glad you're fine. But what are you doing down here?"

Lena looked behind her and saw Dan trying to get up. "Ugh, yea I'll correct my statement from before. You didn't slip then." He coughed. "God I think you broke one of my ribs."

Natasha smirked. "Hey, you wanted to train with me."

He nodded. "Yea I can see that was a mistake."

She turned back to her sister. "So why are you down here?"

"Well first I wanted to surprise you and the second part was that some Nick Fury wants to talk to you and Clint." Lena told her.

Natasha groaned. "What does he want now?" Lena shrugged. "Don't know."

Natasha smiled at her. "Thanks Lena and I'm glad you're alright." She said.

She nodded and Natasha walked out of the room. Lena looked back at Den who was coughing. "Medic please." He said raising a hand. Lena chuckled slightly. "That's my sister."

Natasha walked into Fury's office seeing Clint was already there. He smiled. "Hey, you finally got here."

She smirked at him. "Yea boxer boy."

Clint slightly blushed but turned around. Natasha looked at Fury. "Why did you call us sir?"

Fury stood there with his hands behind his back and a serious look on his face. "Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff, I know you two just came home yesterday but as it was not a mission you cannot say anything."

"What's going on sir?" Clint asked.

He sighed. "There have been activities near a town in Russia where agents of the KGB have been, well several things and we're not sure what this is supposed to mean. So I want you two to go there and see what is going on and if you can take care of these men."

Clint was about to say something but Natasha cut him off. "We'll get the job done sir."

Fury nodded. "Your plane will leave this afternoon. Be ready by then."

Natasha nodded and she left with Clint behind her. To tell the truth Clint was confused and walked to Natasha. "Hey Nat, are you sure about this?"

"Definitely." She simply said.

Clint frowned. He knew something was wrong with her. He had noticed that her fighting was slipping but why he had no idea, but the big thing was she just got her sister back. "Natasha, you just got your sister back and now you're willingly to go on another mission? Nat, just stay here, I got this."

She shook her head. "Its fine Clint, I know they will make sure Lena will be safe here."

Clint sighed. "If you say so."

"Are you serious?" Lena asked in disbelief. She couldn't believe what Natasha told her. They were sitting in the living room. She looked at her sister and shook her head. "You can't!"

"It won't take long Lena. It's just a quick mission and it'll be over before you know it." Natasha told her. Lena still didn't want this. She just got her sister back! "But Nat!"

"Lena this _is _my job. It won't take long. I promise." Natasha told her. "The guys will make sure you'll be fine. Plus you have Pepper if you need to talk to someone."

Lena sighed but nodded. "Alright, but promise me one thing. Please be careful and come back home in one piece."

Natasha smiled. "I promise, nothing bad will happen. I'll be back in a few days. It's really quick."

"Alright, then good luck I guess." Lena said half smiling.

Clint came in the room in his suit. "Hey, sorry to interrupt this moment but we really need to go Nat, Fury wants us to get this finished as soon as possible."

Natasha nodded and as she got up she looked at Lena. "Just stay away from Tony, got that?" Lena smiled and nodded. "Be careful!"

"I'm always careful Lena." She said simply. "I'll be back soon." She quickly kissed her on the forehead and left with Clint. Lena sighed as they left. She heard footsteps and turned her head. She noticed it was Pepper.

"Oh hey Lena, what are you doing here?" She asked sweetly. Lena didn't answer at first but then saw a jet flying away. She sighed knowing what was going on. She sat down on the couch next to the girl and put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Lena, everything is going to be fine. She's tough and I don't know anything that can beat her or keep her down."

Lena slightly smiled. "Thanks Pepper."

She smiled. "No worries."

**Oh oh, Fury wants both Clint and Natasha? What does he want? Well review and you will find out in the next chapter! :D**

**And don't forget to enjoy life!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay guys! Sorry for the long wait but here is the next chapter and the two assassins are on their mission. Wonder how it goes? Well keep on reading! **

It was a long day after Natasha and Cling left and Lena had no idea what she should do. Sure this place was Stark Towers, or now The Avengers Tower but she had nothing to do. She was on the couch upside down sighing out of boredom.

Tony came inside and smirked as he saw Lena. "Bored?"

"Yea, I don't know what to do, this place is boring." She whined.

"Boring?" Tony couched. "Seriously? This is the Avenger's Tower. You can do whatever you want!"

Lena groaned. "Like what?"

Tony put a hand against his chin. "Hey Clint told me that you were some sort of genius."

Lena smiled. "Well my sister and Ivan told me that I was smart and I do some computer hacking and other stuff."

"You know Russian?" Tony asked and Lena gave him a look. "No I just lived in Russia my whole life and I don't speak one word of Russian."

He smiled. "Was just a question. Hey how old are you anyway?"

"17." She simply said.

"Wow and you can already hack computers? Impressive, show me what you got." Tony said as he brought an IPad and handed it to Lena. "There's a password, hack it."

"Done." She said handing it back to him. Tony looked at her shocked, but then smirked. "I think I can teach you well."

"I'm not sure. Natasha told me to stay away from you."

Tony laughed. "Oh don't worry, I don't bite. I just see a lot of potential in you. Let's try something harder this time." He stood up and walked over to a panel. He typed something and then looked at Lena. "How much do you think you can handle?"

Lena smirked. "What do you got?"

Tony laughed. "I think I like you already. Here try this." He brought the screen over to Lena and she looked at it.

The famous Iron Man sat down next to her and smiled. "Okay, I want you to hack into Jarvis' hardware and such things. It's the hardest, I designed it myself."

Lena smirked at him. "You're on." Tony laughed. "Want to bet?"

"Um sir I don't think that is a good idea." Jarvis said but Tony waved him off. "Don't worry, nothing bad is going to happen."

"Sorry not a gambler."

"Aw man." Tony whined and Lena smiled at him. He got up and went to the kitchen while Lena started to hack into Jarvis' hardware. He got out a bottle of alcohol and poured himself a drink. He looked at Lena. "Want some?"

Lena raised an eyebrow. "I'm 17, I don't drink."

"To bad." Tony said and took a sip from his glass.

They heard footsteps and Tony turned around to see Thor and Bruce come in. "Ah my friend! What are you so happily doing?"

"Ah I'm teaching Lena some hacking skills." Tony stated taking a sip of his glass.

Bruce looked at him. "Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"Ah what's the harm? It's a good skill." Tony stated.

Thor shook his head. "I do not think lady Natasha will be pleased that you are teaching her beloved sister these skills."

"She already knew them I'm just helping her, develop them." He said smiling and again drinking from his glass.

"I'd be easy with that. You don't want a repeat from this morning." Bruce said smiling.

Tony smirked. "Won't happen. And anyways I think the worse one was Clint. Man I laughed when he talked to Natasha like that. I was sure she was going to kill him."

"Yea Clint was sure lucky she has not ripped him apart like a chitauri would." Thor stated.

"DONE!" Lena shouted and Tony looked at her shocked. "What the! NO WAY!"

Lena smirked and pushed a button. Suddenly red lights were everywhere and suddenly robot arms came and tackled Tony and pulled him in the air. Bruce laughed as did Thor. Tony struggled in the robots arms grasp. "OKAY!" He yelled. "I believe you! Just LET ME DOWN!" He yelled.

Lena smirked and pushed a button. The red light vanished and the robot arms disappeared letting Tony fall to the hard floor.

He groaned as he stood up. "I correct my early statement. I do not like her."

All three of them laughed at Tony as he tried to get up again, but failed miserably and fell to the floor again.

* * *

Clint and Natasha were sitting behind a tree and a bush in the woods as they waited for their enemy. It was almost midnight and they were waiting for them to come. They were told that the enemy would have a meeting in the forest to have an exchange with one of their buddies. Probably someone from the Russian Government.

They were staying there for almost an hour and nothing has happened. "Are you sure this is right?" Natasha asked Clint.

He nodded. "Has to be, Fury has always the right information. So they should be here soon."

Natasha groaned. "Well they should hurry up. I'm getting bored out here."

Clint looked at her worried. "Is everything alright Nat?"

The assassin nodded. "Yea I'm fine. I just don't like these idiots." He smirked. "Well neither do I. So we have something in common."

"Oh just shut up." She said and looked out to see if they were there yet, but still nothing. Slowly she was getting impatient, but why she has no idea. Maybe it was because she wanted to kick some KGB ass and that badly. She'd always volunteer if there was a mission that involves the KGB. She wanted them to know how she felt and that they were not supposed to mess with her. Because they were a fool to make her into the Black Widow.

She shook her head. Now was not the time to think about that. It was another half hour before Clint started to speak again. "Seriously Nat, what's wrong with you lately?"

Natasha looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Clint sighed shaking his head. "It's just, you've been acting strange and your fighting has slipped a little bit. Is it because I'm not a good opponent or what?"

She sighed rubbing her head. "It's not that Clint."

"I even saw the video when you were fighting against Dan. Something is clearly up since you slipped so many times. Yea you got him the second time but, I'm sorry if I have to say this, you were bad."

Natasha groaned. "Don't you think I know that I'm slipping? I know Barton and it drives me crazy. I don't know why it's happening or what but it has nothing to do with you." She stated.

Clint looked at her for a moment. Something was wrong, but the fact that she didn't know either kind of worried him. Did Alexander say something to her while they were fighting? He wasn't there directly so maybe something happened between them. But what happened so that she was slipping?

"Did Alexander say anything?" He then finally asked. This caught her by surprise since she was not expecting this.

"What?"

"Did he say something to provoke you or something similar?" He asked again. Natasha sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. "This is not the time Barton."

"Yes it is." He stated clearly causing her to look at him. "You've been slipping and I'm worried about you. Something clearly happened between you and Alexander and it had to be bad."

Natasha sighed. Should she tell him? Well if she didn't then he was going to annoy her for the rest of her life until she did. So what was the use? She looked at him with a serious expression. "When I was fighting Alexander he kind of made me angry and provoked me that… he would…" She took a deep breath. "That he would kill Lena in front of me and you before disposing me. He wanted me to suffer but I told him that he couldn't really torture me, but then he found my weakness."

"Your sister." Clint stated and Natasha nodded. "Yes, she's the only family I have left and I want to protect her with my life, but knowing that they are after her just because of me makes me feel guilty."

"That's not all of it." Clint said and she looked at him confused. How could he know that it wasn't all? "No that was it." She said as she didn't want to continue but Clint wouldn't give up.

He made her looked at him. "There's still something Natasha, why you are slipping with your fighting."

Natasha cursed. Clint knew her and she really hated that. No one knew her except for him. She groaned. "Fine, he asked me why I was fighting and I told him that my ledger was red and I'd like to wipe it. But then he told me that it will never be clean and it will always be a part of me. I have innocent blood on me and I can't and wouldn't get off."

Clint understood now. It was true that she killed for some lying cheating bastards, but she was being controlled, brainwashed, whatever you want to call it. But that wasn't her, she was good inside. Of course he had to try and talk to the council and Nick to see that but he can clearly see it.

But the fact that she wanted to clean her ledger was an understanding. He wanted to clean his as well but he didn't have such a red one like Natasha has. He accepted it and didn't think about it much, but it bothered her.

"Natasha, don't think about it. Yes you can't change the fact that you have innocent blood on you, but you're doing good now. You're fighting for the right side and you have your free will now." He explained to her. "And I know it's hard to accept the fact that your ledger is gushing red as you would say it but just don't think about it. Think about all the goodness you have done and will do. You saved the world for millions of people Nat. You saved me." He said.

Natasha looked at him and then smiled. A smile she gave rarely. "Thank you Clint."

"No problem."

Suddenly they heard a noise and they both went quiet. Carefully looking they saw that the men had finally arrived.

Clint went to his communicator. "This is Agent Barton, the target has come in."

"_Good, now take care of them." _

"Understood sir." He whispered and looked at Natasha. She smirked and on the count of three they jumped out of the bush and attacked the men. There were three of them and they killed one each. They then turned to the third person.

Clint had an arrow pointing at his head while Natasha had her gun pointed at him. He raised his hands but what confused them was that he smirked.

"Thanks for coming." He said with his Russian accent.

Out of nowhere men came out with guns and had them pointed at them.

Clint cursed. "Damn it! It's an ambush!" He yelled and looked around. They were surrounded and truthfully he couldn't see a way out.

The man that had his arms raised smiled and said. "Kill them."

They started to fire but the two quickly dodged in two different ways. Clint shot his arrow at one of the men and quickly shot another in the head. He turned around ducking a swing and quickly stabbed one of his arrows in his chest.

Turning around he fired another one, hitting the man in between the eyes. Clint saw that Natasha was on her end fighting as he was. Smiling he saw that she was fighting like before, which was good in their situation.

Clint shot another arrow but a bullet hit him slightly against the arm. He cringed but ignored the pain. Ducking a sword he kicked the man's feet and killed him with an arrow. Unfortunately more men were coming and they couldn't fight them all by themselves.

Quickly he went to his communicator. "SIR! It's an ambush! They're attacking us and we cannot get out!"

"_What did you say?" _Fury asked over the communicator.

"An AMBUSH!" He yelled in the communicator. "We need reinforcements, stat! We can't fight them…" He stopped as he heard a yelp. Turning around he saw a man had hit Natasha with his sword right across her arm which was bleeding heavily now. But that wasn't it. Another man had also shot her in the leg.

"NATASHA!" He yelled his communicator still on. He felt something hit him from behind and he turned around to see at least five of those men. He shot at three of them, but more were coming and one had managed to knock his bow out of his hands. Angrily he kicked the other in the stomach and stabbed him with a knife he had always with him. He then quickly killed the other man.

Quickly he grabbed his bow again and shot the man in the back who was about to shoot at Natasha. She was still standing so he thought the bullet wound wasn't that bad, but her arm was red with blood. It didn't look good at all.

He grabbed another set of arrows and growled. They were going to get out of this alive and definitely after what he had promised to Lena. He was not going to break that promise.

**Uh oh, Clint and Natasha are in trouble. What will happen next? Stay tuned! :D **


	11. Chapter 11

**It goes on! What will happen? Enjoy! **

"Barton what is going on?" Fury asked into the communicator. Well not asked, yelled. Others were around Fury trying to figure things out themselves.

"Agent Barton! Do you hear me?" He yelled.

"_You bastard!" _Came Clint's voice through the communicator. Fury could hear a lot of shooting and combat through the com and he was cursing.

"Damn it Barton! Copy!" He yelled.

"_Sir I told you it's an ambush! We need… oh now you're going to get it you scumbag!" _Fury could hear a loud pained cry and an explosion.

"Barton!" He yelled again.

"_Damn it! Sir, we need medic too Nat she's… god damn it! I'm going to…" _Suddenly a loud explosion was heard and Clint didn't reply.

"Agent Barton?" Fury called.

"Barton, do you copy?" But he only could hear static. He cursed and threw something to the ground. He turned to one of the agents. "Bring me Stark and Banner, now!"

The agent nodded and ran out of the room, getting the two Avengers.

* * *

The Avengers were sitting in the living room all watching TV. Well the most of them. Tony was relaxing on his couch while Thor and Steve tried to figure out how the TV actually worked and how the people could be so tiny and move. Bruce just shook his head as he read his book. Everyone was relaxing, except for Lena.

She was worried. It's been two days and Natasha and Clint weren't back yet. Natasha told her that it was just a one day mission. It would be easy and fast. But then why wasn't she here yet? She had a sick feeling in her stomach but she didn't want it to be true.

"It's C, god damn it!" Tony yelled at the TV. They were watching Who wants to be a millionaire and they were trying to solve the questions themselves. And trying to teach Thor how Earth worked. But it was failing miserably.

"I bet you twenty bucks that it's B Tony." Steve said smirking and Tony glared at him. "You're on!"

Lena shook her head. Sometimes they truly were idiots.

"I do not get this ridiculous game. What does he mean with this strange question?" Thor asked obviously confused.

Bruce sighed. "It's simple Thor, there's a question and one of those four questions is the right one. You have to know or guess."

"Oh so that is how this game works."

"Damn it!" Tony yelled.

Steve smirked. "Told you it was B."

Bruce looked at Tony as he gave Steve twenty bucks. "You know it was a question from his time. Of course he would get it right."

Now Lena looked at him confused. "Out of his time? What do you mean?"

Tony smiled. "Oh yea capsickles here was frozen when he crashed in the water in his time. We found him and unfroze him. So that is why he is so out of place sometimes."

Lena nodded. "Okay, that's different." She looked at them. "Your team is strange."

"Strange?" Tony asked. "It's awesome!"

Lena raised an eyebrow. "Really? You are a billionaire playboy…

"Philanthropist." He added.

Lena sighed. "That built a suit out of the enemy's weapons so he could escape. And you call yourself Iron Man. Next there is Thor a god from a different world and dimension. You do not see that every day. Then there is Steve that was frozen I don't know how long?"

"Seventy years." He stated a little sad.

"He's like ninety by now! Then you got a science guy that supposedly gets angry really quick and you do not want to tell me what happens then."

"Because you do not want to know." Bruce stated. Lena sighed. "Then there's Clint. Seriously? Grew up in a circus? I have to say his aim is remarkable, but he's like Robin Hood!"

Tony smirked. "And Natasha?"

"She's the best out of you all. At least she has some sense instead of you idiots. Clint tried to go to Fury's office in his boxer shorts! Tony spiked his drink and hacked his file!"

Bruce looked at her crossing his arms. "How did you know Clint was risen up in a circus?"

Lena went quiet. "Uh, coincidence?"

Everyone looked at her with a serious expression. She groaned. "Fine I hacked into his file. Happy?"

Tony smirked. "I think I like her again."

Suddenly they heard footsteps and they turned around. Lena hoped it was Natasha and Clint but unfortunately it was one of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. They were confused but he looked extremely serious. "Stark, Banner, Fury wants to see you."

Tony waved his hands. "He can wait."

"It's an emergency."

Bruce looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What kind of emergency? Someone destroying the world emergency or Loki emergency or…"

"I'm not to tell you but it is a big emergency. He is cursing around if that helps you." He simply stated.

Bruce looked at Tony and he slightly looked worried. "If he's cursing around then something big is up." Bruce nodded and they both stood up and followed the Agent back to Fury's office.

"It must be bad if Fury's cursing around." Steve stated. He saw Lena and knew something was wrong. "Are you alright Lena?" He asked.

Lena sighed. "I'm worried, Natasha and Clint haven't been back yet and it's been two days."

Thor smiled. "Do not worry Lena, Lady Natasha is very tough. Not even an Asgardian Frost Giant could smash her to the ground."

Both Steve and Lena blinked in confusion. "Okay… but thanks for the comforting words.

Thor nodded. Pepper walked in with some mail in her hand. "Hey guys, where's Tony?"

"Director Fury cursing, an emergency he and Bruce had to go there." Steve explained.

Pepper sighed. "Oh boy that can't be good." She stated.

Every time someone said that Lena got even more worried. Something was wrong and she just knew it. But Clint promised her. And she was told Clint never breaks his promises. She felt sick in her stomach not knowing what was going on so she stood up and walked over to a panel.

Pepper blinked. "Uh what are you doing Lena?"

"I want to know what's going on. I'm hacking into one of their security systems and see what they're talking about." Lena explained typing off on the panel.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Thor asked and Lena nodded. "Yes, don't tell me you aren't curious what is going on."

Steve slightly moved his head. "True. Come on." He said and stood up with Thor walking over to Lena as a screen came up with Nick Fury cursing around and then Tony and Bruce walked in.

"Hey what's going on?" Tony asked as he and Bruce walked in. They saw Fury cursing around and were actually surprised that he even knew such words.

Bruce blinked. "Uh, wonderful."

Fury turned to them and cleared his throat. "Stark, Banner, I have called you in here because there may be a traitor in our ranks."

"What?" Tony was shocked.

"Why?" Bruce asked.

Fury sighed. "Someone gave us the wrong information and this has caused a huge disaster."

Bruce crossed his arms. "What huge disaster? It's probably nothing."

He looked at them with a serious expression. "Agent Barton and Agent Romanoff have been compromised, ambushed. The information about the trade was wrong and the enemy wanted them to come."

"What ambushed? Are you serious about this? How do you even know? You're joking aren't you?" Tony asked not really believing what he was saying.

Fury glared at Tony. "Do you think I'm joking about this? Do you think I would joke about two of my best agents being ambushed?"

"No." Tony agreed.

Fury sighed. "Before the ambush Agent Barton contacted us to let us know they were going in. Here it is."

"_This is Agent Barton, the target has come in." _

"_Good now take care of them." _

"_Understood sir." _

They heard two thuds but then a new voice emerged. It was a Russian accent.

"_Thanks for coming." _

"_Damn it! It's an ambush!" _

"_Kill them!" _

Tony and Bruce slightly flinched when they heard gunshots and fighting. During the fighting and shooting they could hear Clint's voice again.

"_Sir! It's an ambush! They're attacking us and we can't get out." _

"_What did you say?" _

"_AN AMBUSH!" _Clint yelled.

Tony shook his head knowing he was probably annoying.

"_We need reinforcements, stat! We can't fight them…" _Then he suddenly stopped and they could hear more shooting and a slight yelp before Clint yelled again.

"_NATASHA!" _

Both Tony and Bruce looked at each other worried. Something bad has happened.

"_Barton what is going on?" _

"_Agent Barton! Do you hear me?" _

"_You bastard!" _

"_Damn it Barton! Copy!" _

"_Sir I told you it's an ambush! We need… oh now you're going to get it you scumbag!" _

"_Barton!" _

"_Damn it! Sir, we need medic too Nat she's… god damn it! I'm going to…"_

They both jumped as they could hear a loud explosion and the communication ended. Tony looked at him with worried eyes.

Fury sighed. "After that explosion we couldn't contact either Agent Barton or Romanoff. We don't know if they are still alive or dead but we have tried for the last few hours to get something but nothing came up.

"They're not dead sir." Tony stated seriously.

Fury nodded. "It's been three hours and we have found nothing."

"THREE HOURS!" Bruce yelled making Fury and Tony slightly jump. Bruce was slightly mad. "Are you saying this happened three hours ago and you didn't tell us about it? We should be out there now! From what Clint said Natasha is injured or something bad has happened. Every minute is counting!"

Tony went to Bruce. "Hey, calm down Bruce, calm down. Don't let the guy come out. We do not need that at the moment." He looked at Fury. "Do you know where they were?"

"We traced Clint's last communication. We want you to go there and see what is going on." Fury told them seriously. "And I want Bruce there so he can take care of any injuries, just don't hulk out."

Bruce nodded. "Alright sir. We're leaving in the hour."

Fury nodded. "Yes, and I'm going to see who this rat is. This false accusation could cost me two of my best agents."

"Do you ever care about them personally? Or are you just worried for SHIELD?" Tony asked glaring at him.

Fury frowned. "Just get them back." He said and both Tony and Bruce walked out of the room.

Lena couldn't believe what she heard. She had successfully hacked into the security and they heard every word. Even from the recording. Pepper looked at Lena and saw that she was shaking. "Lena?" She asked.

Lena was shaking. She couldn't believe it. She could hear every word Clint said through that communication. And when he screamed her sister's name her heart sank so low. Something had happened. Something terrible.

She felt tears about to fall down her face as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Lena."

It couldn't be, it just couldn't be. No this was all a terrible nightmare. Yea, just a real bad nightmare. Natasha wasn't at this ridiculous mission and she and Clint weren't ambushed.

Suddenly she felt someone hug her. Blinking she noticed that Pepper was hugging her. She also notices that she had let some tears fall down her face.

"Hey, don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. Natasha's tough and she's got Clint. There's nothing to be worried about." Pepper told her trying to calm her down.

Lena tried to stop crying and dried her tears. They saw Tony and Bruce come back in with a dreadful expression.

Tony sighed but noticed that Lena was being hugged by Pepper and then he saw the screen. Looking at the others he saw their faces as well. "You know huh."

Thor and Steve just nodded and Thor went down to Lena. He knelt down to her and made her look at him. "Hey listen, that has nothing to mean that they are KIA. They're just missing and we'll find them. Everything is going to be fine."

Lena sniffed and nodded. Thor smirked. "I did not know you had such comforting words man of iron."

Tony shrugged. "I know some things and I just can't see someone like that and so sad."

"Hey, can I come?" Lena asked.

They looked at each other not knowing what to do. Should they let her or not? It was going to be a dangerous mission. Tony looked at Bruce and he shrugged. "You know it is dangerous and we don't want to bring you into any danger." Tony started, but Lena glared at him.

"I'm going." She stated since she knew if he was going to talk like that he was not going to let her.

"Okay, sure you can come too, just if your sister asks you sneaked onto the plane while we weren't looking." Tony told her and Lena smirked. "Don't worry, everything is going to be fine."

**Alright, the team is going to get their rest of the team back! And Lena is going as well. **

**Reviews would be lovely! Come on guys! The button is right down there! **


	12. Chapter 12

**And here's the next chapter. Thank you guys for all the favs and follows and I would appreciate it more if you guys would review! But enjoy!  
****Unfortunately I do not own the Avengers, they belong to Marvel.**

The Avengers plus Lena walked into one of the jets, but there was one small problem. No one knew how to fly one of those planes except for Natasha and Clint. So Tony quickly called Fury to send them a pilot who can fly one of these things.

After another few minutes of waiting a pilot came and they were able to fly over Russia.

"Where were the last coordinates when Clint contacted Fury?" Bruce asked. Tony looked at the information Fury had given him. "Well the last time Clint contacted Fury was like three or four hours ago and the location was in a forest near a small village in Russia."

Bruce typed something in a computer that was on the plane. "Well we're there in an hour. What we'll do is we'll go check through the forest to find this place where the battle was and then we'll go from there. Depends on what we find."

"Or someone." Steve muttered but got hit by Thor. He looked at him confused but then got it when he motioned towards Lena.

She was sitting on one of the seats and was probably worried. Well who wouldn't? They were all worried. But Tony had to give her some credit for hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D's security system and listening to the conversation. Smart kid. He always thought.

After Bruce had told the pilot where to fly and what they would do they were sitting in silence until they arrived. It was an hour and the pilot searched for a place to land. They didn't bother to go there and ask if they have seen or heard strange things because first no one knew Russian except for Lena and second Natasha and Clint wouldn't have let themselves seen.

"Land there." Bruce pointed to a small clearing. The pilot nodded, but as he wanted to land the jet something hit them hard and it shook the plane and actually killed the pilot.

Without the pilot they were going to crash. Tony was already outside looking for whoever decided to shoot them, but he didn't find anything.

The jet was heading towards the ground and Lena tried to keep calm. "STEVE THE JET!" Bruce yelled and he nodded quickly moving the dead pilot and getting to the commands. He had to say this was high-tech for him but he wouldn't give up.

Bruce looked at Thor. "Thor, take Lena and make sure she's fine!"

Thor nodded and protectively grabbed Lena and pulled her close as the plane was about to crash to the ground.

Tony tried to stable the plane from the outside but couldn't do much. "STEVE!" They all yelled and he pulled at the lever trying to level the plane. And it did. Before it hit the ground.

Thor protected Lena while Steve and Bruce already got themselves ready for the impact. To say it was not a great landing. But at least they didn't crash and the plane was somewhat intact.

Steve sighed as he slumped down in the chair and Bruce stood up as he was knocked down. Thor looked at Lena worried. "Are you alright?"

Lena nodded. "Yea, thanks Thor."

He smiled and nodded. The four of them left the jet a little shaken but still alive. Bruce rubbed his head. "Ugh, who shot at us?"

Tony landed next to them and sighed. "I didn't see anyone when I got out." He nodded. Tony looked at Lena. "You alright?"

She nodded. "Yea, a little shaken but alright."

Tony sighed while looking around. "Well the jet is parked. Then let's check the forest for anything. Maybe our two assassins are waiting there to get picked up." He said smiling.

Thor shook his head. "Sometimes I do wonder how you can be so positive."

Tony shrugged. "Hey, I try to stay positive, for the teams' sake!"

Bruce shook his head. "Here we go again."

The group entered the forest and started to look around. They knew the deal was in this forest, but there was one small problem.

The forest was huge!

Bruce felt a little annoyed as Tony started to make jokes and funny remarks. It was not the greatest time to start telling jokes. Definitely not Russian jokes.

"Hey, how many Russians does it take to run the second greatest nation on earth?" Tony asked.

Steve groaned. "I don't know Tony."

"One! If he's a quick study in Japanese!" Tony said smiling. They sarcastically snickered at his remark.

Tony smiled and raised his finger. "Do you know how many people from Chernobyl it takes to change a light bulb?"

"No." Bruce sighed.

"None! Because they glow in the dark!" He said grinning. "Hey you should like this one Bruce."

He just shook his head and kept walking ahead.

"Hey did you hear about the winner of the Russian beauty contest?" Tony asked.

Thor looked at him confused. "No I did not."

He laughed. "Me neither!" He started to laugh.

Lena growled. "I swear if you make one more stupid Russian joke I'm going to kill you by ripping your pathetic head off!" She yelled at him.

Tony slightly flinched. "Wow, you sure got the same anger issues as your sister." He stated.

Lena rolled her eyes but suddenly tripped over something and fell face first to the ground. She groaned but as she tried to get up she came face to face with a bloodied face. She screamed and immediately backed away.

The others went to her quickly but were shocked what they saw. It was a dead man with a bullet hole in his head. Lena was slightly panicking and Thor tried to calm her down. Steve decided to head on a little bit.

"T-That… h-he…"

"He's dead, yes." Bruce said leaning down, but frowned as he saw the uniform of the man. "That is not good."

Tony looked at him too, but confused. "What's not good?"

"Don't recognize this uniform?" Bruce asked. "You did hack into everyone files."

"Except for one." He convinced. Bruce looked at him confused and Tony sighed. "I tried to hack into Natasha's file like I did with everyone else's but hers is secured to the top. It took Jarvis one day to get through the first wall and do you want to know how many walls there were?"

"Let me guess. A lot." Lena retorted and he nodded.

Bruce then sighed. "Well this guy is from the Red Room."

Lena froze at that name. She looked at Bruce with wide eyes. "W-What?"

Bruce nodded. "Yes, I took liberty to check the mission those two had to take and read that it involved the The Red Room and KGB."

Thor sighed. "Well Lady Natasha does take every single opportunity to go after them if there's a mission about them."

Tony nodded. "That's true."

"Uh guys." Steve yelled at them back. "I think you want to see this."

They were confused but decided to see what Cap saw. When they arrived their eyes and mouths went wide.

Tony looked shocked. "Holy…"

"дерьмо" Lena couldn't believe what she saw.

There were tons of bodies on the ground all dead either with an arrow or a bullet shot. Steve was also slightly shocked. "Found it." He stated.

Thor looked around. "It seems as the two have gotten away."

Tony nodded. "Yea and caused a lot of havoc. There are probably like fifty dead bodies here. They really went out."

"It was an ambush you idiot. What else should they do?" Lena asked him glaring at him too.

"We come in peace?" He asked and they all just sighed shaking their heads.

Steve walked to one of the men and knelt down. He had a sword and it had blood on it. A lot of blood. He slightly shivered. He hoped that it was blood of one of his teammates, but he couldn't see any other men with a cut wound that severe, so there was only one explanation, but he hoped he was wrong, because if he was right then they had to find them fast.

He saw footsteps running deeper in the forest and sat it was two different kinds of footprints. "Hey guys, found some footprints."

The others walked over to him and could see indeed footprints. "Do you think these prints in the ground belong to our friends?" Thor asked.

Tony sighed. "Only one way to find out."

* * *

Clint and Natasha ran through the forest, Clint shooting some guys that have found them. They were able to flee from the battle and now were on the run. Clint stopped to rest as did Natasha. She couldn't run as good as Clint could since she got shot in the leg but she ignored the pain and kept moving on, but she collapsed at a tree and clenched her arm.

Looking at it she could see one long and deep gash and it was bleeding heavily. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the tree trying to ignore the pain that was coming from the wound. That bastard had gotten lucky and hit her. Her whole left arm was red from the blood and it was dripping to the ground.

Clint looked at her and immediately got worried. "Oh my god Natasha, here let me help you." He grabbed a cloth from his pocket he just had with him and wrapped it around her injured arm. He shook his head as he saw all the blood. He was amazed she was still conscious, from all the blood she lost.

Natasha gritted her teeth as Clint wrapped the cloth around her wound. It stung and burned, but as he was done she sighed looking down at it. She could already see the blood staining the white cloth red.

"Thanks Clint."

Clint looked at her and noticed that she had a small cut under her right eye, but it probably wouldn't damage anything to her sight. It wasn't deep, more like a scratch, but her arm worried him a lot. She also had a bullet wound in her leg, but the bullet left and it was just on the side of her leg.

It probably hurt her but not as much as her arm. "Nat, maybe I should carry you." He said as he saw how pale she looked. She was not doing good at all.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Don't worry Clint."

"Nat…" he murmured as he saw how she tried to get back up. She looked around before back at Clint. "We need to get out of here."

He nodded. "Yea, I can't contact Fury, my com got destroyed in the explosion. What about yours?"

She sighed. "Destroyed as well."

"Great, we can't tell them where we are. But we can't stay here. Those bastards are still after us." Clint said looking around.

Natasha looked at her arm. The white cloth was now completely red and the blood was still flowing down her arm. She shook her head and looked at Clint. "Hey Clint."

He looked at her and she could clearly see that he was worried about her. She slightly smiled. "Thanks for getting me out of that mess."

Clint nodded. "I'm always at your side Nat. Don't worry, we'll get out of here."

She nodded and pushed herself off of the tree. Her arm was still stinging but she ignored the pain and moved on. Just in case she reloaded her gun as Clint got an arrow ready. They cautiously moved forward keeping an eye out from left and right.

But what they didn't saw was that one of the men was sitting at the top of one tree aiming a gun straight at the red haired assassin. He smirked as he pushed the trigger and the shot flew towards its target.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard throughout the forest. Both Clint and Natasha turned around but the bullet still hit the target. Natasha felt immense pain in her shoulder letting out a yelp and fell to the ground. Clint quickly turned around and saw the shooter in the trees. Growling he shot the guy with an arrow killing him and sending him to the ground.

After that he went to Natasha. "Natasha!" Damn it, why didn't he see that man? If he would have seen it then his partner wouldn't be lying on the ground.

Natasha had her eyes closed as she clung at her shoulder. Luckily it was only her shoulder. If the crash hadn't distracted her and she didn't turn around she probably would have been dead by now. But she was trying to ignore the pain, but it was kind of hard.

"Natasha, listen to me. You've got to get up." Clint told her. She grunted but done as he said.

Clint's slowed her down. "Whoa not that fast!" He grabbed her and pulled her back to a tree so she can lean on it. She clung at her shoulder, but Clint made her move her hand. "Let me see." He could see the bullet wound and slightly cursed. This was not good. First her arm wound was losing blood and now her shoulder.

He ripped some cloth from his shirt and then started wrapping it around her shoulder. Natasha opened her eyes and looked at him confused. "Clint… what…"

"I'm taking care of you Nat." he simply stated as he wrapped the piece of shirt around her shoulder. He was hoping the pressure would stop the blood flow somewhat.

Suddenly they heard gunshots and voices. Clint cursed. "Damn it, they found us."

Natasha looked at him confused as he tried to pick her up. He slung her arm around his shoulder and grabbed her by the waist. She then understood what he was doing. "Clint, leave me… just go."

Clint looked at her shocked. "What! No way! I'm not leaving you here."

"Clint… just… go." Natasha told him.

He shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving you and that's final. I promised Lena that I will take care of you and you know damn straight that I don't break promises!"

Natasha sighed knowing that too well. When Clint promised something he was not going to break it. He was going to do everything in his power to keep that promise. Just why did he have to promise Lena?

She felt Clint quickly turning around putting a secure arm around her while holding a bow and shooting a guy behind them. He then grabbed another arrow shooting another man that was about to shoot them.

Clint looked at Natasha. "You okay?"

She nodded at him and Clint grabbed her tighter protecting her. She was slightly scowling at him but also was glad he was worried about her. To say the truth she felt a little weak from the blood loss, but she tried hard not to black out. If that happened then they were in loads of trouble.

Clint always looked at her making sure she was alright. "Don't worry, we'll get out of here." He promised her.

**Okay! As usual please review! Also, the jokes are just jokes. I do not want to offend anyone. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright guys, here's the next chapter! Hope you guys like it! **

The group ran after the footprints but they found some of those men still running around so they dispatched them. Thor smashed his hammer to the ground causing a loud crash and crashing them all against the tree.

Tony flew around and shot at the men while Steve threw his shield at the men. Lena was being protected by Thor while he fought against the men as well. Tony shot a small missile at a group of men and an explosion occurred.

They kept fighting until one Russian yelled something. "Мы нашли их! Они находятся в северной части леса!" Immediately they fell back and ran away.

Steve was confused. "Are they falling back?" He asked.

Lena shook her head. "No…"

"What do you mean no?" Tony asked looking at the girl. Lena shook her head. "What the guy said. They're not falling back."

"They aren't? Then what are they doing?" Bruce asked.

They wanted to know what was going on and Lena sighed. "They found them. They're in the northern part of the forest. They're still alive!" Lena shouted. She wanted to run in the direction, but Thor grabbed her before she could get away.

"Slow down my friend." He said.

"Let go Thor!" Lena struggled in his grasp but Thor didn't loosen his grip.

Tony walked to her. "Lena, you can't charge in there. There are still people out there that would kill you in a blink of an eye. We need to be cautious."

The girl in Thor's arms sighed. "Fine, I just want to see Natasha."

Steve smiled. "Don't worry, we'll get her back."

"Well what are you idiots waiting for? Let's go!" Tony shouted and flew ahead. The others nodded at each other and followed Tony deeper into the forest. He had a compass and knew where north was.

Steve still had that image of the blood soaked sword in his head. Something bad happened and he just knew it. Lena was worried about her sister. Clint had promised her that he would take care of her and have her back and she so hoped that he wouldn't just break that promise.

They kept running until they came up on some dead bodies with arrows sticking out of them. Banner told them that it was still fresh so they were near here somewhere.

Lena suddenly heard some voices from the distance and it was Russian. She grimaced as she heard what it was. She looked at Tony. "Tony, go straight now!"

"What?" He asked her confused.

"NOW!" She yelled at him and he just done as she said and quickly headed where the voices originated from.

Lena just hoped they weren't too late.

* * *

Clint shot down another guy that popped out of nowhere. Somehow these guys were coming left and right. But he couldn't fight them all alone. He kept shooting at the enemy, bodies falling to the ground one after another. He kept going until he heard a shot going off.

Quickly he turned around and saw a man falling to the ground that he didn't see. Turning to the side he smiled as he saw Natasha with her gun in hand. "Don't count… me out yet." Clint nodded, but saw how pale she was. The blood loss had to get to her. They were out here for over four hours first hiding and now fighting to survive. Sure they slowed down the blood from leaving her system but she was still losing blood.

Clint helped her up again with her arm around his shoulders they moved on, but as he went through a bush he came face to face with a gun. He growled as he saw the man smirking.

Turning around he saw more men coming out pointing their guns at him. He looked back at the man in front of him and he smirked as he spoke in Russian. "Put her down." He simply stated.

Luckily Clint knew Russian as well and knew what he wanted. At first he didn't do anything and the man got mad. He growled. "I said put her down!"

"Go to hell." Clint replied back.

The man growled and was about to hit him but he heard a click. Looking down he saw that Natasha had her gun pointed at him. She smirked. "I wouldn't do that."

Clint smirked. Natasha still knew how to fight and shoot, he just had to support her. But he wasn't sure if her aim was still the same as she lost a lot of blood.

The man growled. Clint looked at him with a frown. "What is going on? Why did you ambush us?" Of course that was a stupid question. The reason for an ambush was to normally kill them, but something else was going on and he knew it.

The man growled. "Because of her." He said motioning to the girl pointing a gun at him. The other men had their guns raised just as precaution. It seemed this man was high in rank since they wouldn't just sacrifice him.

Natasha growled as they kept speaking in Russian. "Why the hell do you need me for? Torture me before killing me?"

The man smirked. "No something more important, but we don't need him." He said motioning at Clint. He swallowed hard knowing where this was going.

"And since you're not able to go or fight you can't help him." He smiled and looked at his men. "Kill him."

The men were about to shoot but an energy blast sent one group of men flying away. Then another blast sent another group flying away and killing them in the process. The man in front of them was confused but Clint knew what was going on and smirked.

All of his men were dead and the man had no idea what happened. Suddenly something landed behind him and he turned around only to see Iron Man pointing his arm at him.

Clint smirked. "You were saying?"

The man growled but Iron Man smirked. "Bye bye." With that he shot at him sending him against a tree and killing him.

Clint sighed in relief as he saw Tony. "Thanks man."

"No problem." He said saluting him slightly.

Clint smiled but felt the weight he was caring fall to the ground. Immediately he caught Natasha. "Crap! Nat!" He knew the blood loss would get to her.

Tony looked at her shocked. "Oh my god, what happened?" He could clearly see the big gash on her arm that was still bleeding and a bullet wound in her shoulder where a piece of black cloth was wrapped around it. Seeing that a part of Clint's shirt was torn off he guessed he took care of her.

Clint looked at Natasha. "Nat! Stay awake! You can't black out!"

She groaned as she slightly got her vision back. She had lost it a moment ago and thus fell out of Clint's grasp but it was slightly coming back. He was right, she couldn't black out. Clearing her vision as much as she could she saw Tony.

She slightly smiled. "Hey Tin can."

He smirked. "Well you got yourself into a lot."

She slightly shrugged. "It's just a scratch."

He slightly chuckled. "A hell of a scratch. Stay awake got it? You won't be helping anyone if you black out." She nodded weakly.

Suddenly they heard footsteps and Tony looked up to see the others finally arriving. "Bruce! We need you!" He yelled and the man nodded running up to them. The others, worried as hell, ran to them too as did Lena but as she saw her sister she gasped as did the others.

Steve immediately shivered seeing the long and deep gash on her arm knowing from where it came. But what worried them the most was that she looked deathly pale.

Bruce looked her over and was also slightly shocked. "Damn, what did you guys do?"

Clint gave him a glare. "We went candy shopping. What the hell do you think happened? We got ambushed! Damn Fury gave us wrong information and got us almost killed!" he yelled.

Bruce just shook his head and turned to Natasha. He removed the blood soaked cloth from her arm and threw it away. "It was smart of you to wrap her wounds to try and slow down the bleeding but seeing how this is I'm still shocked that she's still conscious."

Lena couldn't take it anymore. She fell to her knees next to her sister. She was damn worried about her when she saw her wounds, but she was happy that she was still alive! Clint had promised her and done everything in his power to keep it and she was grateful for that.

Natasha opened her eyes and saw her sister there. She slightly frowned. "Lena… what are… you doing here?" she asked.

Lena looked at her, tears in her eyes. "I-I hacked into S-S.H.I.E. security system and listened to Fury's conversation with Bruce and Tony when they told them that you guys got ambushed. I was so worried I wanted to come. I just wanted to know that you were alright."

Natasha smiled and wiped one tear away. "Hey… everything is going to be alright." She said smiling but hissed as she felt pain in her arm. Turning around she saw Banner cleaning her wound. Damn bastard could have warned her.

He smiled. "Sorry."

Clint sighed. "She needs medical attention from the doctors. She's been losing blood for over four hours. She can't handle much longer."

Tony slightly laughed. "Yea, about that."

Clint glared at him. "What happened?"

"We kind of crashed. Something hit us but we were still able to land. Pilot though is dead." He explained.

"Damn it!" Clint yelled. "We can't stay here! She needs medical attention now!"

Lena looked at him while sniffing and wiping a tear away. "Well the ship is still intact the only problem is it won't start and we don't have a pilot."

Clint thought for a moment. He looked at Natasha who was fighting to stay conscious and Bruce wrapping a bandage around her arm. It was to put pressure on it to stop the bleeding. If it ever stopped.

He then looked at Tony. "I'll hotwire the plane and I'll fly it out of here, the only problem is I need a co pilot."

"Well who is normally your co pilot?" Steve asked.

Clint sighed. "Natasha but she is in no condition to fly a jet. Let alone stand."

They all looked at each other before Steve sighed. "I think I'm the next person who could maybe fly that thing."

Clint nodded. "Alright, Thor can you carry Natasha?"

"My pleasure Hawkeye." He said using his codename. As Thor wanted to pick Natasha up she pushed him away. "I'm fine, I can walk."

Thor frowned. "No offense milady but you are heavily wounded and it would do no good to your health if you keep on going. Let me carry you and we will arrive at the flying ship in no time."

Natasha sighed but let him do what he wanted to do. Carefully lifting her up bridal style he looked at the others and nodded before heading back to the jet.

**So I hope you guys liked it. Reviews would be lovely and appreciated! **


End file.
